


В глубине памяти

by anjinhos, fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjinhos/pseuds/anjinhos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: ...Иногда Стиву казалось, что женский голос напевает колыбельную, а иногда, что случалось чаще, что кто-то зовёт его шёпотом, касаясь уха горячим дыханием. Вместе с этим фантомным прикосновением по телу мурашками пробегали ощущения других: крепкое успокаивающее сжатие плеча, прикосновения губ к виску, щекотные касания пальцами шеи. Они настигали Стива всегда на рассвете перед тем, как прозвучит горн, пока его сознание находилось между сном и явью. Часть его не хотела разрывать эти объятия и терять ощущения неги и чужого тепла, но другая часть понимала, что всё это морок, которому не стоит поддаваться...Сказочное AU, ООС, текст написан по мотивам русской народной сказки «Морской царь и Василиса Премудрая».





	В глубине памяти

_Штиль превратил воду в бухте в чёрное зеркало, отражавшее неяркие огоньки звёзд в безлунном небе и неровный свет чадящих факелов у причалов. Казалось, по морской глади можно было пройти, как по земле: покинуть бухту и дойти до кораблей, стоявших на якорях в открытом море. Там в чернильной темноте ждал рассвета целый флот – десятки судов ещё новых и пахнущих смолой и краской._

_Человек, стоявший на берегу, раскинул руки в стороны, словно пытаясь охватить корабли, и довольно вздохнул. Завтра, когда взойдёт солнце, он как правитель королевства назовёт их своей армадой, даст им имена, назначит капитанов и отправит их дальше в море – патрулировать, торговать и сражаться. Он начнёт новую эру, его правление станет золотым веком для страны._

_Не сдержав порыва, человек шагнул в воду: ему нестерпимо захотелось прямо сейчас ощутить лёгкое покачивание палубы под ногами, увидеть бескрайний морской простор, прикоснуться к полированному колесу штурвала, чтобы всем собой прочувствовать – вот оно, свершилось! Он сделал шаг, ещё один и ещё один, направившись к лодке, оставленной на мелководье. Вода упруго встречала каждое его движение, замедляя, и то, как что-то обвилось вокруг его ноги, он почувствовал не сразу, а лишь когда огромное щупальце вздёрнуло его вверх, подвесив вниз головой. Из чёрной воды поднялось чудовище: наполовину человек, а наполовину осьминог – огромное и мощное._

_– Сухопутный король пожаловал в мои владения собственной персоной, – чудовище, глумясь, встряхнуло его и поднесло поближе к своему лицу._

_То напоминало человеческое лишь отдалённо: массивный череп существа, с острыми выступами глазниц и скул, без носа и ушей, обтянутый багрово-красной кожей, в неровном свете факелов выглядел ужасающе хищно._

_– Это мои воды. – Человек потянулся к кинжалу на поясе, но его руку перехватило ещё одно щупальце._

_– Как самонадеянно. – Чудовище обнажило ровный ряд острых зубов в усмешке, и через секунду человек, захлёбываясь, оказался под водой._

_Он забился в конвульсиях, чувствуя, как догорает в лёгких воздух, и лишь тогда его снова подвесили над поверхностью воды._

_– Вы, люди, совсем забыли, кому принадлежит океан. Вы барахтаетесь в моей воде, ловите мою рыбу, крадёте мой жемчуг и топите друг друга на моём дне. Я морской Царь. Я владыка всех морей и океанов, и никто не выходит в открытые воды без моего разрешения. Хочешь пустить по морю флот – за это придётся заплатить. А если нет – я превращу твои корабли в щепки, а прибрежные города – в пыль._

_За спиной морского Царя прямо из-под воды показались острия копий, а после и воины, державшие их. Человек, всё ещё задыхаясь, перевёл взгляд с чудовища и его отряда на корабли – надежду его страны, которая должна была принести достаток и процветание. Флот был ему нужен – он стоил чего угодно._

_– Твоя цена? – прохрипел человек._

_– Хм… я не попрошу много, но и не попрошу мало, – с усмешкой ответило чудовище. – Лишь то в твоём доме, о чём ты не знаешь._

_Человек с облегчением втянул в себя воздух – в своём доме он знал обо всём. Если уж ему и предстояло расплатиться за свой флот, то лишь сущей мелочью._

_– Согласен!_

_– Что ж, по рукам, – чудовище довольно рассмеялось._

_Щупальце выжгло на руке человека три следа от присосок, а после разжалось, позволив ему упасть в воду._

_Утренняя служба и посвящение кораблей прошли с размахом, открывая новую веху в истории королевства, а после человек со своим войском отправился в столицу. Они добирались две недели верхом на лошадях, и не было большей радости для них, чем проехать сквозь городские врата, а после ступить через родной порог. Но радость та длилась недолго, стоило лишь человеку увидеть беременную жену, вышедшую его встретить, – он упал на колени, завыв раненым зверем, потому как ценою морского Царя за флот был его первенец._

Стив проснулся, услышав горн, но не вскочил с койки, как делал обычно, а остался лежать, чувствуя, как странное ощущение неги покидает тело. Несколько секунд ему чудилось тепло дыхания, согревающего шею и затылок, и тяжесть руки, обнимающей поперёк груди. Но наваждение прошло, и Стив сорвался с постели, быстро застелил койку и натянул свой форменный гидрокостюм. Пробежав через казарму, он выбежал на плац, чтобы встать в строй.

– Шевелись, задохлик! – прикрикнул на него Брок, отвечающий за построение.

Стив вытянулся по струнке, заняв своё место в самом последнем ряду. В первых рядах занимались лучшие, но с ними он пока не мог тягаться: в Бессмертной гвардии морского Царя служили сильнейшие и искуснейшие воины. Каждого из них Царь лично одарил частичкой своей магии, чтобы они могли защищать его и жителей подводного мира от захватчиков с суши.

Попасть в Бессмертную гвардию было для Стива не мечтой, а целью, к которой он методично шёл, – у него было предназначение, и он собирался его исполнить. Стив видел разрушения, что оставляли после себя воины, посланные с поверхности, помнил запах гари и крики раненых. В памяти до сих пор были живы воспоминания о том, как легионеры-захватчики, лязгая своей железной бронёй, шли сквозь город, оккупируя его и уничтожая стражников, пытавшихся дать им отпор. И именно гвардейцы раз за разом отстаивали города и одерживали победы, сохраняя мир на морском дне. Поэтому Стив хотел быть одним из них. Поэтому он со своим низким ростом и слабым здоровьем, вечно плетущийся в самом конце, до последнего выкладывался на тренировках, чтобы когда-нибудь стать равным гвардейцам. Царь видел в нём потенциал: когда Стив закончит своё обучение и пройдёт все испытания, он обещал сделать его командиром.

Брок не особо жаловал Стива за это, а ещё за его упрямый характер. Однако он был гвардейцем и возглавлял взвод, и Стив подчинялся ему, из последних сил выполняя упражнения и отбывая наказания – никто не говорил, что путь к цели будет лёгким. Поэтому на каждой тренировке он терпел, когда кололо в боку и не хватало дыхания, а боль в мышцах становилась практически невыносимой. Или он сделает это, или так и не добьётся своего. Сегодняшнее утро не должно было стать исключением, так что Стив приготовился к изматывающей разминке, когда из ворот замка показалась стража, а вместе с ней и морской Царь.

– Равняйсь! Смирно! Отдать честь! – громко скомандовал Брок.

Царь редко покидал бассейны в своих покоях и тронном зале, но его присутствие на утренней тренировке всё же не было чем-то необычным: он пристально следил за успехами каждого из своих гвардейцев, поощряя особенно ретивых, и знал каждого из них лично. Он удостаивал вниманием каждого, и Стив не был исключением. Потому он и стремился оправдать доверие Царя и доказать своё право сражаться плечом к плечу с остальными.

Царь, опираясь на щупальца, прополз по площади и направился к лестнице на открытый балкон здания арсенала, с которого открывался вид на плац и казармы. Он ступал медленно, припадая на почерневшие обожжённые когда-то в боях щупальца, и взвод застыл без движения, вскинув руки перед собой в парадном приветствии и вытянувшись по струнке, и лишь провожал его огромную фигуру глазами, ожидая команды. Поднявшись на балкон, Царь остановился по центру и взмахом кисти приказал продолжать.

Но сегодняшней тренировке не суждено было состояться: над городом пронеслось эхо колокола – на них напали с суши. Стив вскинул голову, ища глазами приближающегося противника, но заметил лишь небольшое тёмное пятно на севере от города у самой поверхности воды. Однако с каждой секундой пятно приближалось, увеличиваясь в размерах, пока не стало видно, что на самом деле оно состоит из десятков тёмных точек поменьше – вражеских воинов.

– Всем вооружиться! Занять оборонительные позиции за городской чертой! Металлические твари не должны добраться до воздушных куполов над городом! – прокричал Брок, рукой указав на арсенал.

Гвардейцы тут же сорвались с мест, кинувшись готовиться к бою – стоять остался лишь Стив. Он пока не был одним из них, и ему запрещалось участвовать в боях. Это было одним из условий, которые оговорил Царь, позволив Стиву обучаться, и Брок пристально следил за его соблюдением. При этом он никогда не забывал напоминать Стиву, где его место. Но тот и сам прекрасно знал, где он должен быть: за пределами куполов, сражаясь плечом к плечу с остальными и защищая город. Поэтому он тоже двинулся в арсенал, но не за оружием, а за морским Царём, который спешил туда, где хранились боевые трофеи.

– Ваше Величество. – Стив практически нагнал его, но один из стражников резко обернулся, предупреждающе щёлкнув массивной клешнёй.

Стив остановился, но лишь потому, что стражник полностью закрыл собой проход – предостерегающее пощёлкивание жвал его совсем не впечатлило.

– Пропусти его, – Царь, не оборачиваясь, взмахнул рукой, а после снова заложил её за спину, двигаясь дальше.

– Ваше Величество, пожалуйста, позвольте мне…

– Нет, – отрезал Царь и свернул в открытые двери одного из залов. – Мы уже говорили об этом, Стивен: ты не выйдешь на поле боя, пока не будешь готов. Ты ведь знаешь, кто ты?

– Да, сир, – понуро ответил Стив, опустив голову из-за очередного отказа.

– Ты наше будущее, – словно не услышав его, продолжил Царь. – В тебе таится великая сила. Твои преданность и вера крепки, как и жажда справедливости, но твоё тело – слабо. И пока это так, Стивен, я не могу позволить тебе рисковать собой – ты избранный.

Они остановились у высокого куба изо льда, в котором был виден человеческий силуэт. Одно из щупалец Царя прикоснулось к изморози на стенке глыбы, и та начала таять.

– Пойдём. – Царь двинулся дальше, к постаменту, на котором лежал трезубец. – Взгляни на него, – он указал на оружие перед собой. – Тебе осталось последнее испытание, и я сделаю тебя своим гвардейцем, а после ты возьмёшь этот трезубец и поведёшь моих воинов в бой.

Стив окинул взглядом длинную ручку и острые грани лезвий, покрытые витиеватыми узорами, ощущая силу, исходящую от оружия. Мощь магии пронизывала его насквозь, давила к земле и отдавалась вибрацией внутри. Когда-то давно, когда первые люди начали посягать на просторы морей, Царь приказал циклопам выковать этот трезубец, а после наделил его своей магией, чтобы тот приумножал силу своего обладателя. Но такой силой мог владеть лишь самый достойный и храбрый воин. Многие пытались, проходя службу и испытания, но никому из них это так и не удалось, пока сухопутная ведьма в своём пророчестве не назвала имя будущего обладателя трезубца. И это было имя Стива.

– Терпение – одна из великих добродетелей, которая приносит процветание. Ею обладаю я, и ей научишься и ты. – Кончики щупалец легли на плечи Стива. – Я ждал слишком долго, чтобы позволить тебе глупо погибнуть в одном из незначительных боёв. Когда ты возьмёшь этот трезубец в свои руки, ты отправишься на войну с захватчиками и положишь нашим сражениям конец раз и навсегда.

– Как остальные пойдут за мной, если я отсиживаюсь за стенами замка, когда они сражаются? – Стив бессильно сжал кулаки, чувствуя, как тяжесть щупалец давит его к земле.

– Ты не отсиживаешься – ты выжидаешь. Это ценное качество для стратега, – поправил его Царь.

Ещё одно щупальце скользнуло под челюсть Стива, заставив того поднять голову и взглянуть Царю в глаза. Чернота радужки практически сливалась со зрачком, что выглядело довольно пугающе, но Стив взгляда не отвёл, упрямо вздёрнув подбородок. Он был слаб, но не был трусом, в чём его часто обвинял Брок, и он хотел сражаться: не для того, чтобы убивать захватчиков, а для того, чтобы защитить мирных жителей. И не мог.

Позади Стива раздался треск, и что-то тяжёлое упало на пол, заставив обернуться на звук. Из ледяного куба на мраморные плиты выпало тело и сжалось в комок в луже из талой воды. Его сразу же обступили стражники, но ни один из них не решился прикоснуться. Стив уже думал подойти и предложить помощь, когда человек зашевелился: в пол упёрлась рука, покрытая металлической чешуёй.

«Холодное сердце», – всплыло в голове прозвище, которое привязалось к лучшему из воинов Бессмертной гвардии. Он был самым сильным, самым искусным и самым жестоким из всех. Поговаривали, что из-за того, что его слишком часто погружали в сон, заковывая в магический лёд, его сердце замёрзло, лишившись возможности что-либо чувствовать. Царь весьма редко использовал магию льда и то лишь для того, чтобы сохранить в нём самое ценное. Так в других кубах в зале застыли фигуры его врагов и пленников, которые были слишком важны, чтобы их убивать, и Стив опасался, что когда он получит силу трезубца и окончит войну, его ждёт такая же участь музейного экспоната.

Холодное сердце… Джеймс – так, кажется, звали гвардейца, хотя Стив не был уверен наверняка, так как им довелось пересечься всего несколько раз, – пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги и окинул зал пустым взглядом, пока не заметил стоящего в дальнем углу морского Царя, а вместе с ним и Стива. Ещё раз пошатнувшись, он опустился на одно колено и склонил голову, проговорив бесцветным голосом:

– Жду ваших приказаний.

– Возглавь гвардию и уничтожь легионеров Старка, – отчеканил Царь, а после развернул Стива к себе и добавил: – А ты не покидай пределы города.

Развернувшись, Царь неспешно прошёл на выход, уведя за собой стражников и оставив Стива и Джеймса наедине. Стив хотел поздороваться и представиться, на всякий случай, но Джеймс прошёл мимо, даже не взглянув на него, лишь молча покинул зал, направившись к лестнице в оружейную. Стив снова сжал кулаки, сдерживая подступающую злость на собственную беспомощность, и направился на замковую стену, чтобы хотя бы понаблюдать за развернувшимся боем.

Тот был в самом разгаре: гвардейцы схлестнулись с вражеским легионом на подступах к городу.

– Почему они не пытаются прорваться? – сам у себя спросил Стив, заметив странность в поведении легионеров.

У противника было численное превосходство, но железные воины вместо того, чтобы оттеснить гвардейцев и пробиться к куполам города, хаотично двигались, то нападая, то уходя в защиту на почтительном расстоянии от своей цели. Ответ на вопрос Стива прозвучал вместе со взрывом: кто-то пытался прорваться сквозь городские стены с противоположного от сражения конца города. Стив взбежал по лестнице на одну из башен, откуда было лучше видно, как большой отряд легионеров пытается пробить защиту купола. И им это удалось: брешь в куполе получилась слишком маленькой, чтобы весь отряд смог сразу пробраться внутрь, но достаточной, чтобы воины могли проходить по одному, пока остальные сдерживали защиту купола, пытающуюся восстановить пробоину. Тут же взвыла сирена, заглушая звон колоколов.

Стив раздосадованно застонал, поняв, что их обвели вокруг пальца, пустив один отряд в обход по дну, чтобы не привлекать внимания, а второй бросили на растерзание как приманку. Если легионеры с суши повредят купол ещё сильнее, тот не выдержит и даст течь, а это обещало обернуться настоящей бедой. Большинство жителей столицы были амфибиями, которые могли дышать под водой, но гвардейцы, и Стив в том числе, без воздушных куполов долго бы не протянули. Конечно, проблему с отсутствием воздуха временно решали дыхательные маски, но резкий перепад давления и огромная волна, которая обрушилась бы на жилые кварталы, могли стать катастрофой.

– Ты! Объявляй эвакуацию старого города! – он окликнул ближайшего к себе стражника. – И свяжись с гвардейцами: часть из них нужна в южной части столицы.

Забавно, что нынешнее положение Стива среди гвардейцев было незавидным: ему не доверяли носить ни оружие, ни рацию, – но из-за того, что на его гидрокостюме была нашивка взвода Бессмертной гвардии, по рангу он был выше городской стражи. И они ему подчинялись – главное было говорить уверенно и чётко, чтобы не обращали внимания на его тщедушный вид.

– А ты, – он повернулся ко второму стражнику, – одолжи мне свою глефу.

Выхватив из чужих пальцев оружие, Стив побежал к лестницам, чтобы спуститься со стены. Из ворот в замковой стене к южной части города направилось сразу несколько вооружённых отрядов стражи. Стив, проследив взглядом направление их движения, поудобнее перехватил глефу и решил пойти в обход. Старая часть города была узкой, со сложным узором петляющих между собой улочек – вооружённым отрядам там было однозначно не развернуться, зато эти закоулки были в самый раз для Стива. А ещё так было проще не сталкиваться с местными жителями, в панике покидающими свои дома.

О приближении к одному из противников Стив узнал по эху механического голоса, отражавшегося от стен.

– Пожалуйста, сохраняйте спокойствие и не оказывайте сопротивление! Мы вам не враги. Пожалуйста, сохраняйте спокойствие…

Стив вскарабкался на крышу одного из двухэтажных домов, чтобы оглядеться: легионеры рассредоточились вдоль улицы, выстраивая кордон. Большинство жителей уже успели убежать, но в окнах ближайших домов Стив заметил движение. Несколько раз беззвучно выдохнув, он провёл пальцами по защитным амулетам на запястье, собираясь с мыслями. План у него был довольно простой: дойти до другого края крыши и привлечь к себе внимание, чтобы оставшиеся в своих домах горожане смогли убежать. Уверенности в том, что он выживет, у Стива не было, он просто надеялся на лучшее, потому что даже если он переживёт этот бой, ещё не факт, что Брок не убьёт его. Хотя Стив ведь не нарушил царский указ – он остался в пределах города.

Дождавшись, пока в окне снова мелькнёт кто-нибудь из оставшихся в доме ундин, Стив подал им знак уходить, а сам быстро побежал по крыше к углу здания, стараясь беззвучно ступать босыми ногами и не соскользнуть с черепицы. Провернув глефу в руках, он с разгону спрыгнул с крыши, всем своим весом обрушившись на противника. Лазерное лезвие его оружия вошло как раз между стыком шеи и корпуса робота, острым крюком вскрыв металлическую голову. Тот затих на полуслове и практически завалился на Стива, едва успевшего увернуться. Остальные легионеры повернулись в их сторону, вскинув руки со вспыхнувшими в ладонях зарядами лазеров, но стрелять не стали. Простояв так несколько секунд, они вдруг взмыли вверх, кажется, забыв про Стива, и это было совсем недобрым знаком. Стив понял, что что-то не так, но среагировать не успел: часть купола, удерживающего атмосферу в этом районе города, исчезла, и толща воды, больше не находя никакого сопротивления, хлынула вниз. Каменные кладки смыло, словно они были вылеплены из песка, и оглушённый Стив, которого протащило волной, оказался в небольшой камере из обломков зданий, быстро заполнявшейся ледяной водой.

То, что Стиву посчастливилось выжить при встрече с хлынувшим водным потоком, везением можно было назвать лишь отчасти – теперь его ждала более мучительная смерть. В последний раз вдохнув поглубже, Стив оказался под водой с головой. Глаза сразу же защипало от соли, но это было меньшей проблемой по сравнению с холодом, тут же сковавшим тело. Заставляя себя двигаться, Стив упёрся ногами в один из обломков и оттолкнулся что было сил, чтобы приподнять второй, закрывший выход над ним. Кусок камня ожидаемо не поддался, но он повторил попытку. Было очевидно, что всё это напрасные старания, но умирать, не попробовав выбраться, Стив не собирался. Легкие уже начали гореть от долгой задержки дыхания, но Стив, не обращая на это внимания, попытался в очередной раз сдвинуть обломок, и тот вдруг поддался. А через секунду кто-то обхватил Стива поперёк груди и резко дёрнул вверх, так, что стало больно в рёбрах.

Теряя сознание, Стив успел увидеть перед собой лицо Джеймса, наполовину скрытое полупрозрачной дыхательной маской. Тот быстрым движением снял её с себя и надел на Стива. Секунда, и челюсть со скулами сжали фиксирующие зажимы, а сама маска выпустила сноп пузырей, сбросив набравшуюся воду и начав подавать кислород. Стив забарахтался, приходя в себя, но успел разглядеть лишь, как Джеймс своей рукой в металлической чешуе пробивает грудину одному из роботов, а после ему в плечо вцепилась ладонь рассвирепевшего Брока.

– Сэм! Убери отсюда задохлика или, клянусь Океаном, я сам его порешу! – услышал Стив его злой голос через наушник в маске.

Рядом тут же появился один из гвардейцев, Сэм, с которым Стив неплохо общался, и, взяв его на буксир, потащил за собой к той части города, которую всё ещё покрывали воздушные купола.

За неповиновение приказам сурово наказывали. За неисполнение прямого приказа Царя – казнили. Но Стива лишь заперли в одной из комнат арсенала. По сравнению с казематами та была весьма удобной, но по сути представляла собой каменный мешок два на два метра с узким окном-бойницей и куском грубой парусины вместо кровати и одеяла. Стив не жаловался, как и не сожалел о том, за что его сюда посадили, – несколько горожан успели спастись, и это окупало его наказание. К тому же, Стива не пугало одиночество, а от голода его спасала жидкая похлёбка из вакамэ, которую приносил его молчаливый надсмотрщик, – высокий тёмноволосый юноша с карими глазами. Именно выразительные тёмные глаза и заострённые зубы выдавали в этом угрюмом парне шелки. Первые пару дней Стив пытался завести с ним разговор, но, наткнувшись на стену молчания, теперь лишь здоровался и благодарил за свой обед.

_Когда шкуру не найдёт, шелки горько слёзы льёт…_

При виде надсмотрщика в голове Стива постоянно всплывала строчка из детской песенки, которая потом не давала ему покоя несколько часов. Вот только он был точно уверен, что не знал ни эту песню, ни грубый, но певучий язык, на котором она была. Это нервировало Стива, вынуждая бродить от стены до стены: три шага туда – три шага обратно. Замкнутое пространство порой сводило его с ума, заставляя слышать и ощущать то, чего не было на самом деле. Иногда Стиву казалось, что женский голос напевает колыбельную, а иногда, что случалось чаще, что кто-то зовёт его шёпотом, касаясь уха горячим дыханием. Вместе с этим фантомным прикосновением по телу мурашками пробегали ощущения других: крепкое успокаивающее сжатие плеча, прикосновения губ к виску, щекотные касания пальцами шеи. Они всегда настигали Стива на рассвете перед тем, как прозвучит горн, пока его сознание находилось между сном и явью. Часть его не хотела разрывать эти объятия и терять ощущение неги и чужого тепла, но другая часть понимала, что всё это морок, которому не стоит поддаваться.

Поэтому дни Стив проводил за упражнениями и наблюдением за подготовкой гвардейцев, раз уж единственное окно в его камере выходило на плац. После возвращения Джеймса Брок занял своё место в строю, подчиняясь приказам старшего по званию наравне с остальными. В отличие от него, Джеймс говорил негромко и чётко, так что до башни Стива даже не долетало эхо его приказов, однако все гвардейцы слушались его беспрекословно. В Джеймсе чувствовались сила и уверенность, внушавшие трепет. Он двигался размеренно и скупо, но лишь пока дело не доходило до спарринга: тут уж Стив едва успевал замечать все его движения. А ведь он ловил каждое из них. Ему сложно было объяснить интерес к Джеймсу даже самому себе, но стоило тому показаться в узкой зоне видимости его окна-бойницы, и сердце Стива ухало куда-то вниз. Он смотрел с интересом, никак не связанным с обучением у старшего по званию – Стив впивался глазами в линию спины от широких плеч до узких бёдер и запоминал черты лица, обрамлённого вьющимися от влаги длинными каштановыми прядями. Это нарушало устав – гвардейцы служили Царю, у них не могло быть других интересов, и Стив осуждал себя за это. Однако появления Джеймса на плацу были единственными моментами за день, искренне радовавшими его и отвлекавшими от невесёлых мыслей и очередных приступов наваждения.

Хотя в последние дни своего заточения Стив редко заставал гвардейцев тренирующимися – теперь они часто покидали казармы вооружёнными отрядами и порой возвращались не в полном составе. Миролюбивое сосуществование было по нутру не всем обитателям морского царства, из-за чего в некоторых поселениях вспыхивали восстания – такое случалось периодически, но после недавнего нападения на столицу случаи, видимо, участились. Это тоже нервировало Стива: он был заперт в камере, пока вокруг творилось что-то неладное. Конечно, после недавнего ему бы однозначно запретили участвовать хоть в каких-то сражениях, но это не означало, что он бы не попытался. А так его ждал ещё почти месяц заключения.

Закончив свой обычный комплекс упражнений и доев остатки обеда, Стив улёгся на парусину с одного конца, накрывшись другим. За окном уже была глубокая ночь, но, несмотря на усталость, засыпать было тревожно – где-то там за гранью сна ждали чьи-то объятия, от которых щемило в груди. Стив до последнего вертелся с бока на бок, стараясь держать глаза открытыми, но сон всё равно взял своё.

Незнакомец из сна был до боли родным, пусть Стив никак и не мог запомнить его лица. Но от широкой тёплой улыбки и лучиков морщинок вокруг внимательных светлых глаз в груди что-то таяло, а дыхание сбивалось. Знакомый голос звал его по имени, и у Стива колени подгибались от того, как оно звучало. Но вместе со щемящей любовью Стив чувствовал нарастающую тревогу: он может всё это потерять, ведь их разлучат, как всегда разлучали. У него заберут его… Из груди вырвался стон отчаяния: имя – ему нужно было вспомнить имя. Пожалуйста, пусть у него останется хотя бы имя!

Лба Стива коснулись кончики пальцев, разглаживая хмурую морщинку между бровями и отвлекая от роя мыслей, а потом его ладоней коснулись чужие. И Стив улыбнулся, глядя на то, как его тонкие длинные пальцы подушечками слегка достают до первых фаланг – чужие руки были большими и тёплыми и так удачно подходили, чтобы держать его. Они переплели пальцы, теперь крепко сжимая друг друга, и душа Стива успокоилась, но в следующую секунду кто-то схватил его за плечи, потянув назад. Пальцы, сжимавшие его ладонь, начали выскальзывать из захвата, и Стив рванулся вперёд в надежде удержать… Только не снова!

Пробуждение было резким и оттого, ещё не успев до конца осмыслить происходящее, Стив вывернул державшую за плечо руку и попытался ударить того, кто потревожил его сон. Однако Брок легко перехватил кулак у своего лица и толкнул Стива обратно на парусину.

– Не надорвись, – весело рыкнул он, отчего в темноте стала видна его белозубая ухмылка. – Его Величество хочет тебя видеть.

Стив быстро поднялся на ноги, поправив форму и пригладив растрёпанные волосы. После сна он всё ещё был сам не свой, но мысленно приказал себе собраться – Царь вызывал его к себе, только когда собирался отправить на новое испытание. И в этот раз оно должно было быть последним, так что, если Стив пройдёт его, он станет одним из гвардейцев. От этой мысли его пульс подскочил, бросив тело в жар, но у него не осталось времени для переживаний: Брок, не оглядываясь, уже быстро спускался по лестнице башни.

Дорога до тронного зала заняла у них меньше десяти минут, и сейчас пульс Стива частил уже больше от этого импровизированного марш-броска, чем от волнения. Но у дверей их остановил стражник коротким:

– Его Величество занят.

Брок лишь пожал на это плечами и встал у стены, сложив руки на груди. Стив последовал его примеру, замерев у самой двери в ожидании: из зала доносился оживлённый разговор. Судя по высоким ноткам в тембре одного из голосов, на аудиенции сейчас был Зола – гений, изобретатель и правая рука Царя. Стив восхищался его умом, но при этом, глядя на плюгавого человека с него самого ростом, с одутловатым лицом и умными, но злыми вечно бегающими глазами, испытывал странную смесь отвращения и злости. Объяснить себе этого он не мог, но каждый раз намеренно сторонился Золы.

– Он не готов! – голос Золы прозвучал особенно чётко. – Мы не знаем о возможных последствиях! Он не контролируем!

– У меня нет времени! – так же громко и чётко ответил Царь. – Тритоны и сирены собирают армию. Даже чёртовы гриндлоу примкнули к повстанцам – мы больше не можем их сдерживать! Так что вы сделаете всё возможное, доктор Зола, чтобы эта попытка обращения удалась – мне нужна моя гвардия! Несокрушимая и вся! – последние слова, кажется, прокатились эхом по коридору.

В ответ Зола что-то проговорил, но уже не так громко и уверенно, а затем в зале наступила полная тишина и двери распахнулись. Стив отступил в сторону, чтобы не столкнуться с Золой, который бросил на него недовольный взгляд, пройдя мимо, и немного вздрогнул, услышав за спиной уже спокойный голос Царя:

– Стивен, рад тебя видеть. Зайди.

Стив развернулся и, держа спину прямо, вошёл в тронный зал. Его приглашали сюда всего несколько раз, и он был очень этому рад – это место ему не нравилось. Тронный зал производил впечатление, но совсем не вызывал восторга. Так что Стив шёл, глядя перед собой и стараясь не опускать взгляд на стеклянный пол, под которым чёрной массой копошились спруты, и на стены – там в аквариумах среди высоких водорослей вились электрические угри.

– Вот и настал твой час, – Царь, полулёжа в бассейне, торжественно повёл руками и поманил Стива ещё ближе к себе. – Последнее испытание, Стивен. Последний артефакт, который отделяет тебя от звания гвардейца. Когда-то давно повстанцы выкрали мой щит – это одна из трёх моих регалий. Верни его и докажешь, что ты вправе владеть трезубцем.

Царь поднялся по ступеням, ведущим из бассейна прямо к его трону, и уселся, несколько раз нетерпеливо щёлкнув пальцами. Из-за небольшой двери за троном вышел Джеймс. У Стива перехватило дыхание: после их встречи на поле боя они впервые оказались так близко друг от друга. В груди тоскливо заныло, но от порыва шагнуть ближе Стива удерживало присутствие Царя.

– Всё готово к походу? – спросил тот, бросив на Джеймса короткий взгляд.

– Да, сир. – Джеймс замер по левую руку от Царя, склонив голову. – Я собрал два отряда, мы готовы выдвигаться, как только…

– Один, – перебил его Царь, задумчиво обводя щупальцем хрустальный ларец, в котором хранилась его корона.

– Сир?

– Один отряд. Ты и твои люди останетесь со мной, а второй отряд отправится со Стивеном за щитом, – как бы нехотя пояснил Царь, окинув изучающим взглядом Джеймса.

– Так точно. Я распоряжусь, – тот кивнул и снова скрылся в нише.

– Что ж, Стивен, ступай. И возвращайся со щитом, – Царь улыбнулся ему и, взмахнув рукой, показал, что он уже может идти.

– Да, Ваше Величество, – Стив поклонился и поспешил убраться из тронного зала.

Его волнение и возбуждение никуда не делись и за те несколько минут, что он пытался их скрыть в присутствии Царя, только усилились: теперь у Стива заметно дрожали пальцы, и появилась нервная испарина на лбу. Но на это никто не обратил внимания, пока ему выдавали минимальное снаряжение в арсенале и на карте показывали месторасположение щита, которое недавно обнаружил разведывательный отряд гвардейцев. Стив всё внимательно выслушал, проверил, хорошо ли на нём закреплён пояс с ножнами и креплением для дыхательной маски, и вышел из оружейной, направившись к плацу. Волноваться было совершенно нормально, но это не должно было помешать ему выполнить задание, поэтому Стив, не дойдя до выхода с десяток метров, свернул в полутёмный коридор, чтобы всё-таки настроиться на нужный лад. Пару глубоких вдохов помогли замедлить пульс, но тот вновь подскочил, когда кто-то легко коснулся его плеча.

Быстро выхватив нож, Стив обернулся, встав в стойку, и ошарашено замер – напротив него стоял Джеймс. Тот лишь перевёл взгляд с неровного свечения лазерного лезвия на лицо Стива и вдруг улыбнулся.

– Я не причиню тебе вреда, – Джеймс показал ему свои пустые ладони, шагнув чуть ближе.

Стив бы поспорил насчёт того, нужно ли Джеймсу оружие, чтобы оставаться опасным, но, глядя на него сейчас, не испытывал и толики страха, будто зная наверняка – да, вреда ему не причинят. Никогда.

Отключив лезвие и вернув нож в крепление на поясе, Стив встал ровно, даже немного приосанившись. Сейчас они стояли всего в нескольких шагах друг от друга, и на Джеймса можно было взглянуть прямо, а не украдкой или издалека. И Стив смотрел во все глаза и на широкую грудь, обтянутую формой, и на руку, покрытую металлической чешуёй, и на лицо с красивой линией скул и ямочкой на подбородке. Его взгляд остановился на светлых глазах, и во рту сразу же пересохло, а сердце гулко забилось о рёбра.

– У тебя получится, – Джеймс чуть наклонился вперёд, сжав плечо Стива своей живой ладонью.

– С-спасибо, – ответил тот, забыв, как дышать.

Джеймс оказался даже слишком близко, заглядывая в глаза и касаясь дыханием губ Стива. Внутри всё замерло в сладком предвкушении, и Стив поймал себя на том, что потянулся убрать с его лица прядь волос, упавшую на глаза, но остановился на середине движения, сжав руку в кулак.

– Но на будущее: на дне заведено так – пока не нападаешь ты, не нападут и на тебя, – Джеймс кивнул на нож у него на поясе и, снова улыбнувшись, подмигнул. – Не вляпайся в неприятности без меня.

– Не буду, – пообещал Стив, улыбнувшись в ответ.

Несколько секунд они простояли, глядя друг на друга, пока Джеймс не убрал руку с плеча Стива и не шагнул в темноту коридора. Он ушёл, забрав с собой всю тревожность и оставив лишь приятное возбуждение. Стив кивнул сам себе и всё же направился на плац – уверенности у него немного прибавилось.

Течение уносило отряд на север от столицы, покрывая с десяток лиг за минуту, и Стив периодически сверялся с небольшим навигатором на запястье, отмеряя расстояние до места высадки.

– Нам нужно вон к тем скалам, – Сэм хлопнул его по плечу, привлекая внимание, и указал на две огромные каменные глыбы, образовавшие между собой расщелину.

Стив кивнул, начав грести в сторону, чтобы выплыть из течения, и весь отряд последовал за ним. Правда, к моменту, когда Стив окончательно смог выбраться из потока, все остальные уже шли по дну в направлении скал. Он тоже ступил босыми ступнями на прохладные камни, покрытые илом, и пошёл вслед за отрядом, разминая уставшие руки, а заодно и отогреваясь – течение, доставившее их до места, оказалось ледяным.

– Что это? – вдруг спросил один из гвардейцев, остановившись.

Стив тоже притормозил, взглянув в направлении, в котором гвардеец указывал рукой: недалеко от подводных скал несколько странных существ флегматично жевали водоросли. Они были высокими, выше Стива, если смотреть на корпус, и даже выше Сэма, если брать в расчёт головы на массивных шеях. Они ходили на четырёх странного вида ногах, опуская вытянутые морды к вьющимся в воде водорослям, и подёргивали острыми стоящими торчком ушами, но пока не обращали внимания на их отряд.

– Как думаешь, что они такое? – спросил Сэм у подошедшего к нему Стива.

– Лошади, – пожал тот плечами, разглядывая серую блестящую шерсть.

Это слово всплыло в голове вместе с воспоминанием, как Стив вычёсывал жёсткой щёткой вороную кобылу в стойле. Как будто когда-то давно он делал это довольно часто: седлал, кормил и ухаживал за этими диковинными животными.

– Что? – удивлённо переспросил Сэм.

Стив и хотел бы рассказать ему про свои странные воспоминания о вещах, которых никогда не случалось, но не успел и рта раскрыть, когда лошади вдруг сорвались со своих мест, пустившись в галоп прямо на них. Лошади двигались слишком быстро, кажется, не обращая внимания на давящую сверху толщу воды. А вот Стив и Сэм, скованные в движениях, едва успели сделать лишь пару шагов в сторону, когда два серых скакуна, впившись мощными зубами в плечи, закинули их себе на спины и помчали к расщелине между скалами. Рядом с ними мелькнуло несколько брошенных гвардейцами копий, но ни одно из них так и не попало в цель, даже не сбив лошадей с их сумасшедшего темпа. Стив попытался соскочить, но как будто весь приклеился к серой шерсти, ставшей вдруг густой и липкой словно смола.

Обе лошади пронеслись между скалами и, пробежав ещё несколько десятков лиг, не замедляя хода прыгнули в глубокую впадину. Стив закричал, почувствовав, как его утягивает вниз в непроглядную темноту, но в глаза вдруг ударил свет. У ущелья, в котором они оказались, было дно и, судя по исходящему оттуда свечению, там кто-то обитал.

Копыта лошадей наконец коснулись мелкого ракушечника, и те, словно забыв о своей бешеной скачке, неспешно зашагали в направлении новых зарослей водорослей. Стив дёрнулся на пробу и едва не соскользнул со спины лошади – больше его ничего не держало. Сэм, тоже понявший, что свободен, сделал несколько гребков вверх в направлении ущелья, но вода хлынула вниз, начав уходить под камни на дне, и повалила его наземь.

– Что за чертовщина здесь происходит? – простонал Сэм, быстро поднимаясь на ноги и доставая из ножен меч.

Над их головами развернулся воздушный купол, дав возможность свободно дышать и лишив шанса на возвращение обратно через ущелье – теперь каменные своды были слишком высоко над ними, чтобы дотянуться до водной толщи и уплыть. Стив тут же поёжился. Кто бы ни создал воздушное пространство в туннеле, он явно был хладнокровным, потому как не подумал о том, что температура воздуха должна быть хоть немного выше температуры воды. Так что мокрый с головы до пят Стив сразу же начал стучать зубами.

Заставляя себя не думать о холоде, Стив ещё раз осмотрелся: они оказались в туннеле с выступающими из скал странными камнями, что служили источником неяркого голубоватого света. На мелком, истёртом практически до песчинок ракушечнике остались следы копыт, которые почему-то шли в обратном направлении от того, куда двигались лошади. Стив обвёл кончиками пальцев один из следов и вдруг улыбнулся сам себе, вновь ощутив странное, но приятное тепло в груди.

– _Не ходи, не ходи за порог. Не играй у воды, сынок. Там келпи серые бродят – детей к мерроу уводят,_ – напел он себе под нос и снял дыхательную маску с лица.

– Ты о чём? – Сэм, настороженно оглядывающийся и на всякий случай вставший между лошадьми и Стивом, нервно дёрнул плечом, удобнее перехватив рукоять меча. Второй рукой он начал нажимать что-то на коммуникаторе у себя на предплечье, но, судя по тихому ругательству, прозвучавшему под маской, не добился никаких результатов.

– Моя мама… – неуверенно начал Стив, потому что воспоминания казались зыбкими и как будто сотканными из морской пены. – Моя мама напевала мне песенки про всяких волшебных существ... У этих лошадей копыта задом наперёд, потому что это не лошади, а водные духи – келпи. Они забрасывают путников и детей, играющих у воды, себе на спину и уносят под воду. А мерроу – это… – Стив замолчал, пытаясь вспомнить значение слова. То было на языке, который он, кажется, знал, но всё в его голове смешалось. – Русалка или сирена, вроде бы.

– Звучит странно, – Сэм озадаченно покачал головой. – То, что ты говоришь… Где ты вообще взял эти стишки и?.. – он замолчал на полуслове, уставившись вглубь туннеля, откуда донеслись какие-то звуки.

Стив прислушался. Сначала ему показалось, что он снова слышит голос из своих видений, напевающий колыбельную, – мамин голос – но звучание было похоже на хор.

– Русалки, – догадался Стив и, подойдя к Сэму, положил ладонь на его запястье, отведя руку с мечом в сторону. – Келпи, воздушный купол – они пригласили нас, так что не думаю, что сразу попытаются убить.

– Почему бы им просто не пригласить нас так, как все обычно это делают? – Сэм нехотя убрал меч в ножны, оставив ладонь на рукояти, а второй рукой всё же снял свою маску. – Ты уверен, что они не нападут на нас?

Воздушный купол явно был проявлением добрых намерений – захоти русалки взять их с Сэмом в плен, они точно бы не стали тратить на это время и силы. Так что Стив решил считать это проявлением гостеприимства, пусть и своеобразным, ведь их всё-таки похитили.

– Нет, но не думаю, что их стоит провоцировать, размахивая мечом. – Стив покачал головой, убрал мокрую лезущую в глаза чёлку со лба и пошёл по ракушечнику на звучащие вдалеке голоса – двигаться было куда теплее, чем стоять на месте.

Сэм проворчал что-то и, обогнав его, зашагал впереди, сначала настороженно озираясь и нервно держась за меч, но с каждым шагом он стал ускоряться, следуя за зовущим хором голосов. Стив поспешил следом, стараясь не отставать и морщась от острого ракушечника, впивавшегося в ступни. Голоса пели всё громче и призывнее, мелодично переливаясь и маня к себе.

– Сэм, – позвал Стив друга, уже перешедшего на бег. – Сэм, подожди!

Они вдвоём вбежали в просторный зал с высоким сводом, который поддерживали десятки колонн в виде стаек рыб, спиралями плывущих вверх. Та часть зала, в которой они оказались, была также покрыта воздушным куполом, а в остальной воде застыли тритоны, вооружённые трезубцами и копьями. Они не спускали глаз со Стива и Сэма, но ни один из них так и не шелохнулся. Зато из-за колонн в центре зала вышли русалки: полуобнажённые, улыбчивые и призывно тянущие руки.

– Стой! – Стив попытался поймать Сэма за пояс, но друг уже скользнул в объятия одной из них. – Сэм!

Тот даже не отреагировал на собственное имя, целуясь с морской красавицей. Стив и хотел бы смущённо отвести глаза, вот только поцелуи с русалкой ничем хорошим не заканчивались – те, кто попадался им, сиренам или морским девам, уже больше никогда не возвращался. И околдованный магией их пения Сэм, кажется, вот-вот собирался пропасть, как и все его предшественники.

Отвлёкшись на Сэма, Стив упустил момент, когда рядом с ним оказалась светловолосая красавица. Она что-то пропела и томно облизала губы, проведя по щеке Стива аккуратными тонкими пальчиками. Тот отпрянул, попятившись, но русалка, чуть нахмурив брови, снова мелодично протянула пару нот и, сжав руками плечи Стива, потянула его к себе.

– Нет, – мотнул он головой, не решившись грубо оттолкнуть русалку, и та впилась в его губы своими.

Стив задержал дыхание на секунду, плотно сжав челюсти и пытаясь отстраниться, однако русалка сама с громким воплем отскочила от него. Вся её напускная красота исчезла, открыв истинный облик: острые хищные скулы, чёрные глаза без белка, серо-синюю бледную кожу и острые иглы-зубы. Стив встряхнул левой рукой, на которой нагрелись защитные амулеты, и всё же потянулся к ножу.

– Ты! – прохрипела русалка, ткнув в него пальцем с острым когтём. – Что с тобой не так?

– Говорила же, что он уже обещан кое-кому, – сквозь купол в зал шагнула ещё одна русалка, ответив вместо опешившего Стива.

Её длинные каштановые волосы прикрывали обнажённую грудь, а карие глаза смотрели на Стива с любопытством, но без хищного блеска, что он заметил у остальных её сестёр. Она улыбнулась ярко алыми губами и протянула Стиву руку для пожатия, но почему-то левую.

– Рада познакомиться с тобой, Стивен. А где же твой наречённый? – спросила она, сжав мокрыми пальцами его ладонь.

– У меня нет… – начал Стив и сам себя оборвал, когда в памяти всплыл образ незнакомца из его снов. – Я не знаю… не помню, – признался он, чувствуя, как саднит в груди: возможно, вспомни он имя – вспомнил бы и лицо.

Наречённый? Значит, этот человек был настолько важен для Стива. Наверное, поэтому, каждый раз вспоминая что-то, он испытывал странное чувство – Стив назвал бы это предвкушением, когда в груди всё поднималось, дыхание перехватывало, но после этого ничего не происходило – только сосущая пустота где-то под рёбрами.

Левую руку снова обдало жаром, и русалка потянула его за запястье к себе, разглядывая амулеты.

– Уверена, ты всё вспомнишь: клятвы и тех, кому их дают перед Океаном, не так просто забыть, – русалка указала на маленькую жемчужинку на простой чёрной нити. – Я редко такое встречаю: Океан венчает только тех, кто влюблён по-настоящему и абсолютно искренне. – Она с улыбкой оглянулась на свою белокурую сестру, снова принявшую миловидный человеческий облик, но всё ещё выглядящую разозлённой, и подмигнула Стиву. – Раз уж ты обещал себя кому-то, то теперь ни нашим песням, ни плачу сирен не околдовать тебя.

Стив растерянно перевёл взгляд на амулет на своём запястье, на который обычно не обращал внимания – знак его клятвы. Неужели можно любить кого-то так сильно, а потом забыть? Если эта русалка не врёт, то где же тот, кому он пообещал себя?

– Пойдём, Морская Владычица хочет тебя видеть. – Русалка аккуратно взяла его под руку и повела его за собой через весь зал.

Стив напрягся, услышав это имя, но прежде чем разбираться с Владычицей, ему нужно было позаботится о Сэме:

– Подождите, мой друг… освободите его. – Стив оглянулся на него, всё ещё целующегося с другой русалкой.

– Ох, Клара немного увлеклась. Клара! – окликнула русалку его спутница, и Сэма тут же выпустили из объятий.

– Постой, куда ты… – Сэм потянулся за продолжением поцелуя, но вдруг резко застыл, заозиравшись. – Стив? – Он поспешил догнать Стива, снова вцепившись в свой меч.

Они втроём под пристальными взглядами русалок и тритонов прошли через весь зал и оказались перед резными дверьми следующего.

– Прошу, – русалка взмахнула рукой, и створки дверей распахнулись.

Стив переглянулся с Сэмом и, набрав в грудь воздуха, шагнул через порог.

– Только он, – остановила попытавшегося последовать за ним Сэма русалка. – Ты жди здесь.

– Стив? – Сэм недовольно освободил руку из чужого захвата, вопросительно взглянув на Стива.

От того не укрылось, как Сэм немного, но всё же потянул меч на себя, освободив тонкую полоску лезвия от ножен. На что Стив отрицательно покачал головой, указав взглядом на оружие в его руках.

– Всё в порядке, – он постарался, чтобы голос прозвучал как можно более уверенно. – Я пойду один.

– Как скажешь, – напряжённо ответил Сэм, но вернул лезвие обратно в ножны.

Стив кивнул и сделал несколько шагов вглубь зала, сдержавшись, чтобы не вздрогнуть, когда за его спиной со стуком закрылись створки дверей. Вместо этого он несколько раз глубоко вдохнул-выдохнул, радуясь тому, что в этом зале воздух оказался в разы теплее, и огляделся: пол зала был выложен мозаикой, изображавшей океаны, моря, реки и озёра, соединённые в единое зелёно-синее полотно вод, стены украшали фрески и лепнина с жителями морского дна, а потолок представлял собой карту… звёздного неба? Стив и забыл, когда в последний раз видел небо и звёзды. Он ведь видел их? В голове снова роились мысли и спутанные обрывки воспоминаний, отдаваясь ноющей болью в висках.

– Красиво, не правда ли? – спросил мягкий девичий голос, заставив Стива вздрогнуть и снова начать вертеть головой.

Ещё секунду назад он был уверен, что один в этом зале, но теперь смог разглядеть краем глаза женский силуэт. Сначала тот был прозрачным, но чем ближе к Стиву подходила обладательница голоса, тем отчётливее было видно её тело, затянутое в гидрокостюм, что был и на самом Стиве, только тёмно-синего цвета.

– Да, – согласился с ней Стив, взглянув в голубые глаза.

Несмотря на эффектное появление, девушка не вызвала испуга, наоборот. Она притягивала взгляд – светлые волнистые волосы, алые губы, румяные щёки, вот только усталость застыла во взгляде ярких глаз. Девушка и это место явно подходили друг другу – завораживающие в первые секунды, но если присмотреться, можно было заметить, что время оставило на них свой след. И если в зале прошедшие годы были видны в частях истёршейся и поблекшей мозаики, кусках отколовшейся лепнины, осыпавшейся позолоты и в созвездиях, где на местах звёзд зияли провалы вместо драгоценных камней, то собеседницу Стива выдавали глаза старухи на молодом лице. Глаза, видевшие океан, ещё когда тот покрывал собой практически всю сушу. Стива наконец догнало понимание того, кто стоит перед ним, и он подобрался ещё больше, окинув уже новым, неприязненным взглядом ту, кто годами терроризировала столицу и подводный мир – Морскую Владычицу.

– Вы возглавляете повстанцев, – не стал долго ходить вокруг да около Стив. – Это по вашему приказу разоряются города и нападают на отряды. Зачем? – задал он единственный интересовавший его вопрос.

– Ради морского народа.

– Но ведь он от этого и страдает. Вы убиваете и разрушаете. Почему не жить мирно? Разве нам мало захватчиков с суши? Зачем вы идёте против своих?

– Ты, как всегда, горяч в отстаивании того, что считаешь правильным. Но тебя ввели в заблуждение, – покачала головой Владычица. – Красный Кракен запускает щупальца в головы своих солдат и делает это буквально, потому-то ты не видишь, что творит твой Царь. Мы не идём против своих – мы сражаемся за их свободу.

Она нервно отбросила светлую прядь волос с лица и отошла в сторону, глядя на одну из мозаик на стене. На первый взгляд Морская Владычица казалась расстроенной, но по напряжённым плечам и нервному постукиванию кончиков пальцев по бедру стало понятно – она злилась. Стива покоробило «как всегда», прозвучавшее из её уст так, словно они уже были знакомы, и он как раз собирался об этом спросить, когда Владычица обернулась, собираясь, судя по всему, что-то сказать, но потом вдруг вся поникла, вновь став просто уставшей. И Стив промолчал.

– Захватчики не на суше, Стивен, они здесь – на дне. И уже давно. Наша война длится столетия, и, видит Океан, я устала её вести, – наконец произнесла она тихо. – У нас уже были возможности положить всему конец, и мы их использовали, пусть и не очень удачно, но сейчас у нас вновь есть шанс попытаться освободиться от оккупации Кракена. И я поведу всех, кто остался, в бой, потому что мы не можем стоять в стороне. Не тогда, когда нас истребляют, а наш мир уничтожают, превращая его жителей в рабов. У нас отобрали слишком многое, и мы хотим это вернуть, – Владычица так и не повысила голос, но в её тоне зазвучал металл.

– О чём вы? – Стив покачал головой, отступив на шаг.

Что-то было в словах Морской Владычицы, что-то в том, с какой болью она говорила, заставляло верить ей, и оттого привычная картина мира Стива вдруг пошатнулась. Он хотел служить Царю – тому, кто примирил междоусобные войны и объединил океан и его жителей, а теперь защищал их всех от посягательств с суши. Он хотел сражаться, защищать других от нападок со стороны и поддерживать мир, как делали остальные гвардейцы. Он не хотел больше видеть, как кто-то погибает. Он…

Стив верил в порядок, установленный Царём. Все верили. По-другому было нельзя – всё делалось для общего блага: поборы, казни, военные парады, жестокие подавления восстаний. Жёсткое правление во благо мирного существования. Ведь всё это было необходимо! Или нет? Стив почувствовал, как давит в груди, – такое с ним иногда случалось на слишком интенсивных тренировках, но сейчас он был чересчур взволнован и сбит с толку…

– Когда-то в воды океана попал Лёд – куб, полный магии, но не той, к которой мы привыкли, а той, которая всё, к чему прикасалась, превращала в гниль. Потому Лёд спрятали в самой глубокой впадине и забыли о его существовании, – Владычица взмахом руки указала на место на карте у них под ногами, где когда-то хранился куб. – Но один маленький глубоководный спрут нашёл Лёд, и тот поглотил его, а после вернул обратно, но уже в виде Красного Кракена. Сначала он скитался на дне впадины, собирая вокруг себя своих собратьев и отравляя их магией, потом начал совершать набеги на близлежащие поселения. Мой муж, Владыка всех морей Нэмор, низверг его, но Кракен вернулся, и возвращался вновь и вновь. Он отравлял своей магией всё больше и больше подводных жителей и истощал наши города длительными осадами своих спрутов, пока не добился поединка с Нэмором. В честной схватке он бы проиграл, но Кракен выиграл обманом. Теперь он морской Царь и, если мы сдадимся, он захватит все воды, а после них и сушу.

Слова Морской Владычицы были похожи на правду, вот только этой правды было слишком много, и Стив не знал, как всю её уместить в своей голове. Всё то, чем он жил и к чему стремился, оказалось ради чьей-то корысти и жажды власти – гадливое ощущение, ставшее комом поперёк горла.

– Но зачем ему… вам я? – спросил он вдруг севшим голосом.

– Ты не помнишь. Ты каждый раз не помнишь, – Владычица покачала головой, устало вздохнув. – Недостаточно просто завоевать королевство и сесть на трон – без регалий магия Океана не подчинится, но их не всякий может заполучить. Корона и Трезубец предназначены лишь истинному правителю и лидеру. Тому, кто воспользуется ими не ради личной выгоды. Поэтому Кракен до сих пор не смог одержать над нами победу – регалии ему не подчиняются. Он даже не может взять их в руки, если не хочет тех лишиться. Видел его почерневшие щупальца? Ими он расплатился за то, что пытался прикоснуться к трезубцу моего мужа, – зло усмехнулась Владычица. – Поэтому он ищет того, кто сможет сделать это вместо него. Ещё очень давно одна ведьма предсказала, что следующим, кто овладеет трезубцем, будет сын короля с суши – воин и правитель по крови. И тогда Кракен начал набирать свою гвардию: обманом или шантажом он собирал вокруг себя первенцев королевских семей, своей магией превращая их в воинов, но ни один не подошёл. До тебя.

Стив нервно передёрнул плечами. Морской Царь долго с ним возился, рассказывая о предназначении и долге, потому что хотел, чтобы Стив взял трезубец и следовал его приказам. Так он бы получил верного гвардейца и магию Океана для своей победы. Теперь Стив стоял перед Морской Владычицей, и догадаться, чего хотела она, было несложно.

– Хотите, чтобы я служил вам, а не ему, – Стив даже не спрашивал – он утверждал.

Они были на войне, и там, как известно, все средства были хороши, а значит, и Стив бы сгодился. Тем более, если его считали единственным, кто мог принести существенный перевес. От этого стало ещё более гадко.

Морская Владычица перевела взгляд на Стива и снова покачала головой:

– Ты мне не служишь, но, да – ты мой союзник. По крайней мере, когда можешь об этом вспомнить. Когда-то давно ты сам пришёл ко мне, потому что увидел, что творит Кракен и захотел его остановить. Наша война была долгой, Стив, но, кажется, пришло время положить ей конец. Поэтому я послала за тобой, – на губах Владычицы заиграла улыбка: искренняя, но усталая. – Мы нашли щит и успели спрятать его от Кракена. Щит – не регалия, а скорее реликвия, но в нём сосредоточена огромная сила и того, кого она посчитает достойным, она преобразит под стать себе. Пришло время тебе нести его.

– Вы отдадите мне щит, а что попросите взамен? – сложно было поверить, что настолько мощное оружие просто вручат Стиву.

Возможно, они и правда были союзниками, но это стёрлось из его памяти, как и все воспоминания о человеке, которого Стив любил. А возможно, это была уловка – обман, который мог стоить жизни не только ему, но и жителям морского царства.

– Ничего. – Владычица шагнула к нему, разведя руки в примирительном жесте. – Я отдаю тебе щит. Не обмениваю его. Не торгуюсь. Не прошу ничего взамен. Он предназначен лишь тебе.

Стив покачал головой, пристально уставившись на Владычицу, будто её внешний вид хоть как-то мог подсказать, что она задумала. Нельзя было получить что-то, не отдав чего-то взамен – он знал это по собственному опыту. Чтобы стать гвардейцем, ему нужно было тренироваться и подчиняться приказам, чтобы овладеть трезубцем – пройти все испытания. Чтобы получить щит, тоже нужно было что-то сделать, но весь подвох был в том, что Стив не знал, что именно.

– Ты можешь взять щит и уйти отсюда, выбраться на поверхность, жить на суше и ты ничего и никому не будешь должен. Когда ты умрёшь – щит вернётся в океан. Но я знаю, что ты не уйдёшь. – Владычица остановилась в нескольких шагах от Стива и чуть наклонилась к нему, глядя в глаза. – Жемчужина у тебя на запястье – это клятва между тобой и тем, кого ты любишь. И эта любовь настолько сильна, что даже Океан отметил ваш союз. Ты не покинешь воды океана, пока не вернёшь себе того, кого любишь.

Владычица вдруг оказалась настолько близко, что захотелось отпрянуть, но Стив лишь накрыл ладонью запястье с амулетами, оставшись стоять, где стоял. Это был его шанс узнать хоть что-то о том, кто снился ему из ночи в ночь, и кого до боли не хватало днём.

– А что, если я не помню? – голос Стива сел ещё ниже, став похожим на хриплое сипение. Поэтому он прочистил горло и спросил ещё раз: – Что если я не помню, откуда у меня эта жемчужина?

В чужом взгляде мелькнула тень жалости, и Стиву вновь захотелось отступить назад. Сносить чужие издевательства давалось ему легко, но вот жалость – она задевала хуже грубого слова.

– Я сожалею. – Владычица наконец отвела взгляд. – Мне известно, каково помнить о любимом, но не знать о его судьбе, но я даже не могу представить, насколько тяжело знать, что любил кого-то, и не помнить этого, – она вздохнула. – И всё же даже магия Льда не способна забрать то, что подарил Океан.

У Морской Владычицы оказались тёплые мягкие ладони, которыми она сжала запястье Стива, указав на его жемчужину:

– Ты можешь забыть, но Океан – помнит. Это будет непросто и, скорее всего, болезненно, но я знаю, как вернуть твою память, если пожелаешь.

– Я хочу этого, но… – начал Стив, покачав головой, когда его перебили:

– Не доверяешь мне, – закончила за него Владычица. – Ты прав, я делаю это не бескорыстно: когда ты вспомнишь, то осознаешь, почему мы стали союзниками, и как никто другой поймёшь всю мою боль и всю мою ярость. – Она подцепила пальцем цепочку на шее и вытащила из-под костюма свой кулон с такой же жемчужиной. – Я сражаюсь за свой народ, но, если бы не Нэмор, эта война давно бы потеряла для меня смысл. Ты нужен мне, чтобы освободить его, а тебе нужна сила щита, чтобы вернуть того, кого ты любишь. Так ты хочешь вспомнить?

Всё же отступив на шаг назад, Стив освободил запястье от ладоней Владычицы, прижав его к груди. Если бы у Стива было время обдумать, взвесить всё и принять решение. Если бы он мог понять, в чём кроется подвох и какая из сторон действительно права. Однако ситуация вокруг него развивалась со скоростью волны цунами, обрастая всё новыми и новыми подробностями, ещё сильнее сбивавшими с толку. На доводы разума у Стива не было времени, а полагаться на наитие было сложно, оттого что внутри неверие перемешалось со страхом. Часть его, полагавшаяся лишь на эмоции и сейчас перевешивавшая остальное, безумно сильно хотела вспомнить того, кто любил его, но вместе с тем была напугана – если этот человек сейчас не со Стивом, то что с ним стало? Возможно, это Кракен забрал его воспоминания, но что, если Стив сам хотел забыть? Что, если память причиняла боль?

Это трусость – одёрнул он себя, сжав в пальцах жемчужину, чувствуя, как та нагревается. Если незнакомец из его снов стоил того, чтобы пойти против Царя и развязать войну, то Стив должен был использовать шанс и попытаться вернуть воспоминания о нём. А вспомнив он примет решение, как быть дальше.

– Я хочу вспомнить, – Стив вложил в эти слова всю оставшуюся у него уверенность.

– Тогда следуй за мной, – Владычица поманила его взмахом руки и направилась к двери в дальнем углу зала.

Стив, не раздумывая, шагнул следом – решившись, он собирался идти до конца, но оставался ещё Сэм, ожидавший его в окружении вооружённых тритонов и хищных русалок. Поэтому, не сдержавшись, Стив всё же оглянулся, не зная, как дать знать, что он уходит, оставляя Сэма одного. Заметив это, Владычица улыбнулась, распахнув дверь в приглашающем жесте:

– Твоему соглядатаю ничего не грозит: он мой гость – его не тронут, – заверила она.

Предположение о том, что Сэм мог шпионить за ним, настолько возмутило Стива, что он даже сбился с шага.

– Сэм мой друг! – поправил он Владычицу.

Та на несколько секунд задержала на Стиве сосредоточенный взгляд, словно собираясь что-то сказать, но промолчала, кивнув и снова указав на дверь. Не время спорить – напомнил себе Стив: раз уж он решил довериться Морской Владычице, возможно, стоило слушать то, что она ему говорила.

Через дверь они попали в узкий коридор, а оттуда в ещё один и ещё, пока не оказались у ступеней каменной винтовой лестницы, ведущей вниз. Та уходила в темноту, ярко пахнущую чем-то свежим и терпким, из которой доносился шелест волн. Хотя какие волны могут быть на морском дне? И всё же от каменных стен отражался приятный баюкающий звук, будто зовущий к себе. Не отдавая себе отчёта, Стив первым шагнул на ступени лестницы, начав спуск вниз.

– Ты слышишь его? – раздавшееся из-за спины заставило его вздрогнуть, схватившись за влажную от конденсата стену.

– Его? – переспросил Стив, оглянувшись, но сумел разглядеть в полумраке лишь очертания лица Владычицы.

– Океан, – пояснила она. – Раньше он был повсюду, но после того, как Кракен захватил власть, Океан и его магия ушли – осталась лишь солёная вода. Мы практически добрались до пещеры с источником, где когда-то Океан взял своё начало. Этот храм построили первые атланты, чтобы почитать место силы. Как видишь, от силы, как и от храма, практически ничего не осталось. Но чтобы вернуть тебе память, магии хватит, так что, надеюсь, ты готов. Вспоминать порой бывает больно.

Стив кивнул, не уверенный, что это движение будет заметно в темноте, и пошёл дальше. В животе всё скрутило в тугой узел страха и предвкушения – он был готов к тому, что воспоминания окажутся болезненными. По крайней мере, надеялся, что готов, потому что знать всё же было лучше, чем продолжать мучиться догадками и преследующими во снах обрывками прошлого.

Преодолев последние ступени, Стив шагнул сквозь едва ощутимую преграду купола и оказался в просторной пещере, заполненной влажным и отдающим горечью на корне языка воздухом, сотворённым явно не магией. Стив вдохнул поглубже и у него сразу же немного закружилась голова. Устояв на ногах, он огляделся: пещера была природной, и её неровный пол, состоящий из нагромождения валунов, плавно переходил в дно небольшого озерца с ультрамариновой гладью воды, источавшей слабое свечение. На валуны раз за разом набегали волны, шипя и пенясь, хотя ветру в пещере взяться было не откуда.

Ведомый любопытством, Стив подошёл к самой кромке воды так, чтобы не намочить ноги, но волна сильнее обычной вдруг прокатилась по камням, практически коснувшись его больших пальцев. Стив отступил назад, но следующая волна вновь едва-едва не коснулась его. Ещё раз попятиться не дала жемчужина, которая всё это время была непривычно горячей, а сейчас раскалилась, обжигая кожу. Боль отвлекла от прохлады воды, омывшей босые ступни по щиколотку, но громкий всплеск, отразившийся от стен пещеры, всё же привлёк к себе внимание.

Вскинув голову и всё ещё растирая обожжённое запястье, Стив недоверчиво уставился на знакомый силуэт, застывший на водной глади. Воды озера приняли облик того, кто навещал Стива во снах. Прозрачный и оттого нечёткий, но неуловимо знакомый. Силуэт шагнул к берегу, и Стив, словно на привязи, шагнул ему навстречу. Шаг. Ещё шаг. И ещё один… Только бы можно было увидеть лицо, услышать голос, прикоснуться.

Стив в отчаянии потянулся, надеясь, что сможет дотронуться, и, копируя его жест, к его руке потянулась прозрачная ладонь, вдруг оказавшаяся тёплой и плотной. Прикосновение заставило вздрогнуть от восторга, а через мгновения – от ужаса: крепко сдавив запястье Стива, его резко дёрнули вниз, утягивая под воду. Он попытался высвободиться или хотя бы дотянуться до дыхательной маски на поясе, но запоздало понял, что не задыхается, а ещё, что его больше никто не держит. На несколько мгновений Стив оказался в кромешной темноте, словно погрузившись на дно самой глубокой впадины.

Где бы он сейчас ни очутился, там было спокойно, тепло и тихо. Сквозь эту тишину пробивался лишь тихий скрип металла. Такой звук обычно издавали перекрытия кораблей, сопротивляясь немилосердному давлению воды.

_Стив повернулся на месте…_

_…он оказался на площадке перед огромной деревянной лестницей с полированными перилами и вазами со странными цветами по углам._

_– Баки! – сорвалось с губ, прежде чем он даже успел подумать._

_Никто не ответил._

_– Баки! – всего два слога, от которых в груди теплело, и потому хотелось повторять их снова и снова._

_Ответом опять стала лишь тишина._

_– Баки! – в который раз позвал Стив, ступая по мягкому красному ворсу ковра, устилавшего лестницу, оставляя на нём мокрые следы._

_С утра он нашёл маленький компас у себя на подушке, под крышкой которого было выцарапано: «Тебе на юг. Б.», а на самой крышке был выгравирован лайнер, в реальном размере оказавшийся просто исполинским. Судя по его виду, он уже с десятилетие пролежал на дне, проржавев, покрывшись водорослями и илом, но на верхних палубах из иллюминаторов бил свет, словно приглашая зайти. Так что Стив пробрался внутрь, оказавшись в сухом, наполненном тёплым воздухом и роскошью зале, а оттуда вышел к лестнице._

_То тут, то там на стенах было заметно мерцание временных рун, вернувших кораблю великолепие, пусть и на не очень долгий срок. И можно было только догадываться, на что Баки выменял эту магию у водных духов, но от вида лайнера у Стива захватывало дух._

_– Где ты? – Стив поднялся по лестнице, оказавшись в длинном коридоре. – Эй, Бак!_

_– Здесь, – отозвался тот позади него._

_Стив обернулся и замер: Баки, выглянув из-за одной из дверей, привалился плечом к косяку, широко улыбаясь. В груди сладко заныло, и Стив не смог сдержать ответной улыбки. Он влюбился в Баки с первого взгляда, хоть и не сразу это понял, но стоило ему увидеть серо-голубые глаза, и он пропал в них. И даже если бы не взгляд Баки, Стив бы влюбился в его улыбку: тот улыбался редко, но каждый раз широко и открыто, так, что внутри у Стива что-то ёкало._

_Между ними было всего несколько коротких поцелуев украдкой, но этого было достаточно, чтобы понять, что они безумно влюблены, и абсолютно точно мало, чтобы хоть сколько-нибудь насытиться друг другом. Стив видел Баки каждый день на тренировках, ловя его взгляды и стараясь не смотреть в ответ слишком открыто – они нарушали устав и данные на присяге клятвы служить и принадлежать лишь морскому Царю, а не друг другу._

_Быть гвардейцем – единственное, к чему стремился Стив, но Баки стоил того, чтобы отказаться от этой затеи. Он стоил чего угодно, лишь бы была возможность быть с ним рядом. Ещё совсем недавно Стиву казалось, что это невозможно, а теперь они стояли друг напротив друга без пристального внимания чужих глаз, не зная с чего начать. Улыбка Баки поблекла, он нервно облизал губы, всё ещё не отводя взгляда от Стива, и того от вида скользнувшего по губам кончика языка бросило в жар. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы сделать первый шаг._

_Они столкнулись на полпути, вжавшись друг в друга, стукнувшись зубами и путаясь в руках. Наконец можно было позволить себе то, чего каждый раз хотелось, когда приходилось спешно обрывать поцелуи в укромных закутках, стоило поблизости раздаться чужим шагам. Сейчас можно было прикасаться, не боясь быть застигнутыми, и хотя бы ненадолго насытиться теплом друг друга. Стив приподнялся на носках, цепляясь за плечи Баки, не желая разрывать поцелуй, когда тот попятился назад._

_– Пойдём. – Баки втащил его за собой в каюту и захлопнул дверь, прижав к ней Стива._

_Его пальцы быстро пробежались по застёжкам гидрокостюма, высвобождая крючки из креплений, и распахнули куртку, одним рывком стащив её до середины плеча. Баки окинул Стива взглядом и со стоном вжался лицом в сгиб его шеи, принявшись целовать всё, куда мог дотянуться, оглаживая руками рёбра._

_– Баки, – прошептал Стив, откинув голову назад, и судорожно выдохнул – сердце билось где-то в горле, а потолок кружился перед глазами._

_Он сжал ладонями бока Баки, чтобы ненароком не съехать на пол на подкосившихся ногах, а заодно, чтобы притянуть того ещё ближе к себе. Под поцелуями горела кожа, а из груди рвался то ли стон, то ли хрип, и вместе с тем в ней что-то надсадно болело. Не так, как когда лёгкие простреливало болью после тяжёлой тренировки, и Стив не мог дышать, а так, словно… словно он тосковал. Хотя откуда было взяться этой тоске? Ведь Баки сейчас был с ним, ближе, чем когда-либо до этого. И всё же Стив, обхватив его лицо ладонями, потянул к себе, голодно впиваясь в губы. Баки ответил с таким же остервенением, вжав Стива в дверь, словно тот мог попытаться убежать._

_– Подожди, – Баки отстранился, облизав влажные губы, и снова улыбнулся, весело прищурившись. – Хочу кое-что тебе показать. – Легко сжав предплечье Стива, он повёл того за собой._

_Стив даже не успел оглядеться, когда они вдвоём очутились в небольшой комнатке, заполненной паром. В углу оказалась небольшая ванная, наполненная водой и чем-то похожим на морскую пену, белоснежными шапками плавающим на поверхности, а воздух пах душисто и терпко, отчего немного кружилась голова._

_– Забирайся, – Баки подтолкнул Стива к ванной._

_– Не уверен, что это хорошая идея… – начал Стив, глядя на поднимающийся от воды пар._

_Такое, пусть и в большем масштабе, он видел только у подводного вулкана, извергавшего лаву из расщелины в морском дне. Стив бы сварился живьём в том кипятке, если бы не холодное течение, защищавшее его от подземного жара и клубов пара, бурным пенящимся потоком рвущихся на поверхность._

_– Не трусь, – Баки коротко поцеловал его в макушку, подбадривающе сжав плечи широкими ладонями, и отступил к двери. – Я подожду снаружи. Полотенце на полке._

_Он скрылся за дверью, оставив Стива одного. Тот несколько секунд разглядывал тающую пену, но всё же решился подойти ближе и опустить руку в воду. Ладонь обдало жаром, согревая, но не обжигая, а ещё оказалось, что приятный аромат исходил от пены, куда более плотной и густой, чем морская. Улыбнувшись, Стив оглянулся на дверь и начал стягивать с себя мокрый стылый гидрокостюм._

_Погрузившись в горячую воду по подбородок, он довольно вздохнул, отправив в плаванье целый островок душистой пены. Во дворце и казармах вода всегда была прохладной, впрочем, как и во всём океане, заставляя Стива постоянно мёрзнуть, но сейчас он наслаждался, изгоняя из костей вечное ощущение холода. А ещё он млел от мягкости воды: опреснённая вода в казарменных душевых была жёсткой и пахла водорослями, так что все уже давно насквозь пропитались запахом океана._

_Стив откинул голову на бортик, прикрыв глаза и полностью расслабившись. Впервые за долгое время он не испытывал никакого волнения, разве что предвкушение от мысли, что за дверью его ждал Баки. Он не имел никакого представления о том, что за сумасшествие между ними сейчас происходило, и о том, что его ждало дальше, но это обязано было быть чем-то хорошим. С Баки не могло быть по-другому._

_Согревшись, Стив выбрался из ванной, завернувшись в огромное пушистое полотенце, и вернулся обратно в комнату. Она оказалась небольшой, но такой же роскошной, как и всё на этом лайнере: резная мебель, лакированное дерево, ковёр, какие-то картины… и кровать, на которой обустроился Баки, задумчиво закусивший костяшку большого пальца. Заметив Стива, он улыбнулся, проведя пальцем по нижней губе, и похлопал ладонью по покрывалу рядом с собой. Баки дождался, пока Стив присядет, и, немного нервным жестом отбросив упавшую на глаза прядь, попросил:_

_– Протяни руку._

_Сжав края полотенца на плечах одной ладонью, Стив протянул вторую, с интересом посмотрев на Баки, который, кажется, начал нервничать ещё больше._

_– Пальцы отогрелись, – мимоходом заметил тот, взяв Стива за руку. – Я тут нашёл… Не важно, – сам от себя отмахнулся Баки и завязал на запястье Стива обычную чёрную нить с маленькой белой жемчужиной на ней. – Хочу оставить тебе кое-что на память обо мне._

_– На память? – Стив почувствовал, как по спине пробежал неприятный холодок волнения. – Ты уходишь?_

_– Нет. – Баки взъерошил ему волосы, выдавив улыбку. – Я всегда буду рядом, дохляк. Просто, хочу, чтобы у тебя было что-то от меня._

_Стив увернулся от его руки, фыркнув, и принялся поправлять отросшую чёлку, вечно падавшую на лицо. Попытка Баки отшутиться ему не понравилась: как бы сильно Стив ни любил его улыбку, в этот раз она вышла слишком натянутой._

_– Спасибо. – Стив погладил пальцами свою жемчужину и поймал Баки за руку, чтобы разглядеть точно такую же на его запястье. – Что случилось, Бак?_

_Баки покачал головой, снова растянув губы в грустной улыбке, и попытался отодвинуться, но Стив сильнее сжал его запястье одной рукой, а второй коснулся щеки, вынуждая смотреть в глаза._

_– Ничего, я… не обращай внимания и побудь сегодня моим, – Баки, прикрыв глаза, прижался к его ладони на мгновенье, а потом подался вперёд за поцелуем._

_– Я твой, – выдохнул Стив ему в губы._

_Он порой замечал за Баки странные взгляды, будто тот тосковал, но они были мимолётными, сразу же исчезавшими за бравадой. Пока надлом от затаённой боли в Баки не стал слишком сильным, и прятать его за улыбками и шутками стало уже невозможно. Как бы Баки ни притворялся до этого, сейчас вся скопившаяся в нём горечь хлынула на Стива голодными прикосновениями и горячечными поцелуями, словно он пытался то ли унять боль, то ли насытиться их близостью про запас. И Стив хотел бы что-то сказать, чтобы утешить, но он пока даже не знал причины тоски, евшей Баки изнутри. Поэтому он просто обнимал сильнее и целовал жадно, будто его прикосновения могли забрать чужую боль._

_– Всё хорошо, Бак, – прошептал Стив, зарывшись носом в каштановые вихры. – Всё хорошо…_

_Он стащил с плеч ставшее тяжёлым от воды полотенце, уронив его комом на пол, и потянулся к застёжкам на гидрокостюме Баки. Для Стива подобное было в новинку, и он едва ли представлял себе, что нужно делать, слепо следуя за желанием быть ближе к Баки, насколько это возможно. Румянец, разлившийся по коже от ушей до груди, выдавал его смущение, хотя и дрожащих пальцев, путающихся в застёжках, было бы достаточно, чтобы понять, как Стив нервничал. Но отступать он не собирался, не тогда, когда Баки с придыханием шептал: «сейчас-сейчас», пытаясь помочь расстегнуть гидрокостюм такими же трясущимися пальцами, и подавался навстречу, ловя каждое прикосновение._

_Избавившись от одежды Баки, они оба прижались друг к другу, сплетясь ногами и руками так, что между ними не осталось места даже для воздуха. И Стив, довольно вздохнув, приник губами к обнажённой коже, широко лизнув впадинку над ключицей. Баки одуряюще пах собой с горькой примесью ноток океана. Он чаще бывал за пределами воздушных куполов столицы, отчего его кожа была не такой нежной, как у Стива, загрубев от соли и холодной воды, и её всю хотелось покрыть поцелуями, чтобы смягчить. Стив сместился к шее, раскатывая на языке солоноватый привкус океана и пота, заставив Баки застонать в голос. Низкий хриплый звук прокатился горячей волной по его позвоночнику, отозвавшись приятной тяжестью в паху. Стив судорожно выдохнул – нестерпимо хотелось большего: больше прикосновений, больше поцелуев, больше этих сумасшедших гортанных звуков, которые издавал Баки, больше удовольствия и больше самого Баки. Его всего. Без остатка._

_Стив толкнул Баки на спину, усевшись сверху на крепкие бёдра. Румянец всё ещё пылал на груди, но стыд Стив оставил на потом, если у него останется на это время. Сейчас ему было, чем заняться: широкими покатыми плечами, которые хотелось обнять, крепким торсом, к которому можно было прижаться всем собой, и припухшими приоткрытыми губами, от которых невозможно было оторваться._

_– Стив, – хрипло выдохнул Баки и потянул его на себя, укладывая сверху._

_Пальцы Баки пересчитали каждый позвонок от шеи до поясницы, вернулись обратно, огладив выступающие крылья лопаток, и начали разминать мышцы спины, повторяя свой путь вниз, пока не сжались на ягодицах Стива. Баки толкнулся вверх, потираясь бёдрами, и теперь уже Стив, не сдержавшись, застонал, не разрывая поцелуя. По телу прокатилась новая волна жара, заставив следовать за ней: Стив задвигал бёдрами, стараясь тереться пахом о пах, и Баки подбадривающе замычал, посасывая его нижнюю губу._

_– Вот так, – он крепче сжал в ладонях ягодицы Стива, направляя его движения навстречу своим._

_Губами Баки очертил его челюсть и, лизнув шею, начал целовать грудь. Стив весь изогнулся, стараясь не сбиваться с ритма и подставиться под ласки языка. Прокатывающееся по телу удовольствие концентрировалось горячим узлом в паху и приятным томлением в груди. И всё же этого было недостаточно. С каждым движением в Стиве просыпалась всё большая жадность: Баки нужен был ему ещё ближе, чтобы всем собой ощущать его удовольствие, ловить каждый вздох… если бы можно было запустить его себе под кожу и сделать частью себя…_

_Стив навалился на Баки всем своим небольшим весом, запустив пальцы в длинные волосы, и принялся покрывать поцелуями его лицо. Из груди вместе со стонами рвалось огромное, необъятное чувство, для которого пока не было слов: хотелось сделать Баки своим, не позволять этому момент их близости никогда заканчиваться. Просто от осознания того, что они сейчас были вместе, прикасались друг к другу, целовались, на глаза отчего-то наворачивались слёзы. Кажется, Стив начинал понимать, что совсем недавно испытывал Баки._

_– Эй, Стив, – тот заметил, как Стив пытается сморгнуть влагу с ресниц, и замер. – Стиви, ты чего?_

_– Я не знаю, – честно признался Стив._

_Сейчас в нём перемешалось столько всего: он был счастлив как никогда, и вместе с тем ему было горько без видимой на то причины. А ещё было страшно разжимать объятия, словно Баки мог исчезнуть в любую секунду. Но тот исчезать не спешил. Одним рывком Баки поменял их местами, уложив Стива на спину и нависнув сверху, опершись на руки, будто закрывая ото всех мощью своего тела. Тот потянул его на себя, обняв за шею и вынуждая улечься сверху. Тяжесть чужого тела вдруг оказалась приятной и очень знакомой. Нужной._

_– Прости, – прошептал Стив, немного ослабив объятия, чтобы Баки мог на него взглянуть. – Я, кажется, схожу с ума._

_– Всё хорошо. Мы вместе сходим, – заверил его тот, потершись кончиком носа о скулу Стива._

_От этого простого жеста напряжение, засевшее в груди тугим комом, начало медленно отпускать. Стиву вдруг представилось, что это могло быть обычным началом утра – всегда просыпаться в объятиях Баки. Когда Стив смотрел на него, внутри было столько тепла и нежности, что, кажется, их бы хватило на всю жизнь. На каждое их утро. Но у них было не так много времени – всего лишь несколько украденных часов, которые Стив не собирался тратить впустую._

_– Побудь сегодня моим, – повторил он просьбу Баки, получив в ответ ещё одну горькую улыбку:_

_– Я всегда твой._

_Внутри всё ещё ныло, но пока они касались друг друга, целуясь, Стив мог не обращать на это внимания. Он полностью сосредоточился на руках и губах Баки, которыми тот исследовал его тело, на поцелуях и мягких касаниях языка, от которых пальцы впивались в простыни. Стив, кажется, весь изошёлся, пока Баки ласкал его грудь, выцеловывая и покусывая соски, но стоило тому начать спускаться ниже, как его всхлипы перешли в тихий скулёж. Кожа на внутренней стороне бёдер оказалась слишком чувствительной к чужим прикосновениям, и ощущение там тепла ладоней Баки отправило по телу толпу мурашек, но Стив подтянул под коленки ноги к груди. Хотя глаза всё же зажмурил: он обещал себе не смущаться, вот только поза и собственная нагота выбивали почву из-под ног._

_Горячее дыхание, обжёгшее кожу бёдер, стало неожиданностью, но удивлённый возглас сменился стоном, когда Баки принялся вылизывать его сначала с одной стороны, а потом и с другой, приближаясь к паху. Стив задышал чаше, заёрзав бёдрами, – он всё ещё был смущён, но возбуждение оказалось сильнее. Он, не моргая, наблюдал, как губы Баки покрывают поцелуями дорожку от пупка, а после вбирают в рот головку его члена: медленно, влажно, горячо… Стив со вскриком прогнулся, запрокинув голову, и подался бёдрами вверх в жаркий рот. Он и не заметил, как сгрёб в кулак волосы на затылке Баки одной рукой, а второй скрутил в ком простыню, ища опору._

_Баки лишь довольно сверкнул глазами и, выпустив его член изо рта, принялся вылизывать тот по всей длине, помогая себе рукой. После нескольких размеренных движений ладонью по стволу, он спустился ниже, сжав потяжелевшую мошонку, и ещё ниже, обведя кончиками пальцев вход и слегка надавив. Стив издал хриплый стон и непроизвольно двинулся вслед за пальцами, ища прикосновений. Это на секунду привело его в замешательство, но по телу пробежала приятная дрожь предвкушения, выводя возбуждение на новый виток._

_– Баки, – беззвучно прошептал он пересохшими губами, но тот услышал и потянулся вверх, сразу же накрыв их поцелуем._

_Они снова вжались друг друга, потираясь бёдрами и задыхаясь в поцелуе. Баки был возбуждён так же сильно, и от каждого соприкосновения их членов при толчке, издавал задушенный стон Стиву в губы – короткий вибрирующий в груди звук, от которого у Стива темнело перед глазами. Поэтому тот пропустил руку между их телами, обхватив член Баки ладонью, задвигал ею в такт их движениям._

_– Стиви, – Баки всхлипнул, уткнувшись лицом в простыни за его ухом._

_Баки трясло, и он судорожно дёргал бёдрами, продолжая толкаться в ладонь Стива. Тот успокаивающе прижался губами к его шее, а после сжал зубами плечо над ключицей, добившись от Баки ещё одного стона – теперь высокого и протяжного._

_– Подожди, – Баки отстранился, убрав ладонь Стива. – Хочу тебя. Я… подожди, сейчас…_

_Часто дыша, Баки дезориентированно оглянулся, ища что-то глазами, и потянулся к столику у кровати. Взяв оттуда маленькую круглую металлическую коробочку, он сжал её в ладони и перевёл на Стива тяжёлый голодный взгляд. Ладонь Баки скользнула от колена Стива к промежности, забравшись пальцами в ложбинку между ягодиц._

_– Можно? – спросил он почему-то шёпотом._

_– Да, – также шёпотом ответил Стив, снова крепко прижав колени к груди. – Да…_

_Сердце гулко забилось в груди, но это был вовсе не страх, скорее, предчувствие чего-то приятного, чего-то… желанного. Стив быстро облизал губы, не сводя взгляда с ладони Баки, перекатывающей между пальцами тонкую металлическую коробочку. Наконец тот подцепил крышку ногтем, зачерпнув светло-серую массу и быстро растерев её на пальцах._

_– Если тебе что-то не… – начал Баки, потёршись щекой о колено Стива, но тот нетерпеливо его перебил:_

_– Хорошо._

_Стив почему-то был уверен, что ему должно понравиться, но ожидание его просто убивало. И Баки, заметив это нетерпение, улыбнулся, потянувшись за поцелуем. Его пальцы покружили у входа, массируя, пока один не проскользнул внутрь. Стив распахнул глаза, резко выдохнув Баки в губы. Ощущение было отчего-то знакомым, хотя и странным. После оно стало ещё и болезненным, когда Баки начал растягивать его несколькими пальцами, но очень скоро тело начало отзываться на каждое новое движение волнами горячего удовольствия, расходящимися от низа живота. Баки ловил каждый всхлип Стива губами, придерживая, когда тот весь прогибался, двигаясь навстречу его пальцам._

_– Боги, ты такой горячий внутри, – простонал он, прижавшись возбуждённым членом к бедру Стива._

_Стив смог ответить лишь судорожным вздохом и потянул Баки на себя, обняв за шею. Ему нужно было за что-то держаться, и плечи Баки были куда как лучшей опорой по сравнению с измятыми простынями._

_– Потерпи, – попросил Баки охрипшим голосом, направляя себя в Стива._

_Они оба задрожали: один от сдерживаемого возбуждения, второй – от боли. Стив сморгнул выступившие на глазах слёзы – мышцы внутри обдало жаром и они отозвались болью, такой, что хотелось застонать сквозь сжатые зубы, но ощущение растянутости и заполненности было правильным. Всё ещё глотая воздух мелкими вдохами, Стив огладил руками напряжённую спину Баки, а потом обхватил его ещё и ногами._

_– Прости-прости-прости… – зашептал Баки, начав осыпать поцелуями лицо и плечи Стива._

_Он аккуратно согнул его в пояснице и толкнулся внутрь, придерживая под бёдра одной рукой. Стив зашипел сквозь зубы, ощущая одновременно и боль, и отголоски удовольствия._

_– Прости, – снова повторил Баки, замерев._

_– Всё хорошо, – в ответ выдохнул Стив._

_Он отвёл влажные от пота прядки со лба Баки, убрав их за уши, и, взяв его лицо в ладони, притянул для поцелуя. Всё было так, как он хотел, – сейчас они были настолько близки, насколько это было возможно. Боль стоила этого, поэтому Стив начал двигаться сам, задав медленный ритм, и Баки его подхватил: сначала осторожно и не торопясь, а потом всё быстрее, подбадриваемый довольными стонами, когда удовольствие Стива перевесило боль._

_Стив, кажется, плавился изнутри, когда Баки глубоко входил в него, сильно толкаясь бёдрами между разведённых коленей. И всё, что он мог, это принимать эти толчки своим телом, держать крепко руками и ногами, цепляться пальцами, оставляя на коже между лопаток Баки лунки от ногтей, и выдыхать тому на ухо стоны сорванным голосом._

_С пробегающими по телу одна за одной волнами жара приближалась разрядка, сводя Стива с ума от желания кончить:_

_– Сильнее, – прохрипел он, выгнувшись на очередном толчке. – Бак!_

_Баки сорванно выдохнул, остановившись и несколько секунд приходя в себя, и выпрямился. Он подхватил Стива под колени, подтащив к себе, и задвигал бёдрами, резко входя до предела._

_Стив отозвался новым вскриком, переходящим в стон, пусть и сипящий от того, что в груди всё потяжелело и мешало дышать – остановиться сейчас он не мог. Проведя ладонью по влажному от пота прессу, он сжал одной рукой бедро Баки, а второй заскользил по своему члену, приближая оргазм. Последним, что он увидел перед тем, как сорваться за край, был Баки с прядкой влажных волос, зацепившейся за уголок его рта, с закушенной ярко-алой нижней губой и с затуманенным тёмным взглядом. На секунду промелькнула мысль о том, чтобы нарисовать его таким, а потом все мышцы Стива свело в одной приятной судороге, выгибая тело от копчика до лопаток и, кажется, плавя кости._

_Он пришёл в себя, плавая в тумане из угасающего внутри жара и лёгкого онемения во всём теле – оставалось только отдышаться сквозь бурлящие под грудиной хрипы. Стив прикрыл глаза, постаравшись выровнять дыхание, и только через несколько секунд сообразил, что свистяще громко дышит не он: Баки, свернувшись рядом на боку и шумно выдыхая сквозь сомкнутые зубы, пытался довести себя до разрядки рукой. Придвинувшись чуть ближе, Стив заменил ладонь Баки своей. Тот вздрогнул от прикосновения, вскинув на него расфокусированный взгляд, и сразу же потянулся за поцелуем. Стив коротко клюнул его в губы, потому что всё ещё не мог нормально дышать, и задвигал рукой: резко вниз и с оттяжкой вверх – так, чтобы Баки глухо стонал, нетерпеливо толкаясь навстречу._

_– Стиви, – Баки закусил губу, зажмурившись, и вытянулся в струну, крупно вздрагивая всем телом, пока кончал Стиву в ладонь._

_– Я здесь, – отозвался Стив, поцеловав его в лоб, а потом прижавшись к нему своим лбом._

_Так они пролежали несколько минут – потные, уставшие и пытающиеся прийти в себя. Первым зашевелился Баки: нашёл на полу полотенце, обтерев себя и Стива, влил в того стакан воды и закутал в кокон из одеяла, крепко прижав к себе. Стив попытался ему помочь в процессе, но его разморило, так что он едва шевелил руками и ногами, потому он сдался, соскользнув в дрёму._

_Первым, что он почувствовал проснувшись, была невыносимая жара – прижатый к нему обнажённый Баки вырабатывал тепло, как подводный вулкан. Поэтому Стив завозился, запустив под одеяло немного прохладного воздуха каюты, чтобы слегка остыть. Баки, тоже успевший заснуть, недовольно замычал, сгрёб Стива обратно к себе, практически обездвиживая тем, что уложил голову ему на грудь и закинул колено на его ноги._

_Высвободив одну руку из объятий, Стив аккуратно погладил Баки по волосам, а после скользнул кончиками пальцев ему за ухо, проследив линию роста волос до затылка. В ответ раздалось довольное сопение, так что Стив стал гладить Баки именно так, постепенно погружаясь в свои мысли за монотонностью движений._

_То, что между ними произошло, было… Стив никогда в жизни не испытывал столько удовольствия, как в этот раз с Баки, но суть была даже не в этом. Он наконец-то согрелся, и не только телом. Внутри Стива была холодная сосущая пустота, которую он привык не замечать, но сейчас там разлилось тепло и спокойствие. Рядом с Баки Стив ощущал себя цельным. Они совпадали, словно две половинки одной ракушки._

_– Люблю слушать, как ты напеваешь себе под нос, – подал голос Баки, чуть закинув голову, чтоб смотреть глаза в глаза._

_Стив замер на середине движения, запоздало поняв, что действительно мычит какую-то мелодию._

_– Я тебя разбудил? – спросил он, виновато улыбнувшись._

_– Нет, – Баки покачал головой, но не столько в знак отрицания, сколько намекая, что его нужно продолжать гладить._

_Улыбнувшись ещё шире, Стив снова запустил пальцы в его волосы._

_– Это странно, но с тобой… кажется, я знаю тебя уже много лет, – озвучил он то, что крутилось у него в голове._

_– Ты что-то вспомнил? – Баки уставился на него с очевидным интересом и ожиданием в светлых глазах._

_– Вспомнил что? – Стив нахмурился._

_Он не понимал сути вопроса, но очевидно, что для Баки его ответ значил очень многое. Вот только какие слова он ожидал услышать?_

_– Ничего. Не обращай внимания. – Баки опустил голову, видимо, чтобы не выдавать очередную натянутую улыбку._

_– Что я должен вспомнить? – Стива такое положение вещей не устроило, и он мягко потянул того за волосы, чтобы снова встретиться глазами. – Бак, просто скажи мне. Я ведь вижу, что что-то не так. Ты словно ждёшь от меня чего-то, но я не знаю – чего. Что случилось?_

_– Брось. Просто забудь, – попытался отмахнуться Баки._

_– Баки, пожалуйста._

_Баки, тяжело вздохнув, сел, выбравшись из-под одеяла, словно хотел оказаться подальше от Стива._

_– Я зря ляпнул. Не хотел портить этот день и вот – испортил. То, что я скажу, тебе не понравится, – он виновато опустил глаза._

_– Но я всё равно хочу это услышать. Это ведь важно? – Стив тоже сел, подтянув одеяло до груди._

_Баки с грустью посмотрел на Стива._

_– Тебе никогда не казалось, что мы не отсюда? Что мы не созданы для океана?_

_Стив согласно кивнул – он порой задумывался об этом:_

_– Мы не особо приспособлены для жизни на дне: слишком теплокровные, не можем дышать под водой, и без магических амулетов нас убьёт давление._

_– Это потому что мы с суши. Ни один из гвардейцев не родился в океане, – Баки тяжело вздохнул, скривившись. – Всех нас когда-то забрали с берега, изменили наши тела, – он взмахом руки очертил свою широкую сильную грудь, – и промыли мозги. Та мелодия, что ты напевал – это колыбельная, которую тебе пела твоя мать. Ты помнишь её?_

_Вопрос застал Стива врасплох: он открыл рот, чтобы ответить, что да, как можно не помнить, но так и замер. У него ведь была семья? Должна была быть! Его мать и отец… в памяти не осталось ни лиц, ни имён, ни хоть каких-то деталей – вся жизнь Стива будто начиналась со вступления в ряды гвардейцев. Но почему он ни разу не вспомнил о семье, почему ни разу не задался вопросом, где они, что с ними? В груди зашевелилась паника, холодной рукой сжав внутренности, и сердце заполошно забилось о рёбра._

_– Стив, всё хорошо, – Баки положил ладони ему на плечи, успокаивая._

_– Нет, я… я не помню. Как я мог забыть? – Стив ошарашено уставился на него, чувствуя, как жжёт глаза._

_– Наши воспоминания стирают. Как только мы попадаем в океан, у нас забирают всю память о прошлом._

_– Но ты ведь знаешь про колыбельную. Откуда? – словно за соломинку, уцепился за эту деталь Стив, ведь если Баки знал об этом, возможно, он знал о чём-то ещё._

_– Ты мне рассказывал, когда мог что-то вспомнить. – Баки аккуратно провёл подушечками пальцев по щекам Стива, стирая слёзы. – Ты не такой, как остальные, Стив. Когда ты только очутился тут, ты не забывал. Первые пару десятков раз ты приходил в себя и пытался сбежать. Тебя ловили, снова стирали память, и всё повторялось по кругу, пока в одну из попыток Кракену не удалось заставить тебя забыть. Я помню, как тебя привели на одну из тренировок и отдали мне на обучение. Прошло несколько дней, и ты начал рассказывать мне про то, как когда-то начальник стражи твоего отца обучал тебя драться на мечах – втайне от твоих родителей, потому что у тебя было слабое здоровье. Ещё через несколько дней ты вспомнил свою мать: как она пела тебе разные песни, как рассказывала сказки, а потом тебя увели и вернули снова позабывшим всё. И так из раза в раз. Ты всегда вспоминаешь. Рано или поздно, но сейчас всё меньше и всё дольше. Но пока ты рядом, я вспоминаю вместе с тобой._

_Стив прикрыл глаза, нервно теребя в руках край одеяла – должно же было в его памяти остаться хоть что-то. Если не его жизнь вне океана, так хотя бы что-то, что произошло здесь. Он ведь не мог забыть всё! Нельзя ведь просто стереть человека? Нельзя ведь забрать так чью-то жизнь? Должно остаться хоть что-то, хоть какие-то крупицы… Баки – почему он не запомнил хотя бы его?_

_– Сколько мы уже здесь? – спросил Стив, в ужасе пытаясь подсчитать забытые годы._

_– Я не знаю, – Баки пожал плечами и задумчиво оглядел каюту. – Я сужу по кораблям: когда я сюда попал, дракары, на которых мой народ отправлялся в плаванья, были самыми большими судами. Потом появились корсары – огромные парусники с десятками пушек на борту и сотней человек команды. Их делали из дерева, а этот корабль из металла и он намного больше корсара. Так что прошла не одна сотня лет._

_– Сотня? – вопрос вырвался вместе с участившимся хриплым дыханием. – Значит, моя семья – все, кто помнил меня, уже мертвы._

_– Не все. Гвардейцы бессмертны, так что я всегда буду помнить тебя Стив, – Баки попытался его утешить, но Стив лишь вздрогнул от этих слов._

_– Я забыл сотни лет своей жизни. И забуду столько же, или даже больше…_

_– На самом деле для тебя прошло всего несколько лет, Стив. Ты не такой, как мы – ты не бессмертный. Кракен так и не превратил тебя в одного из гвардейцев, поэтому все эти годы ты провёл во льду. Я даже не знаю, как долго он держит тебя в этом своём чёртовом хранилище. Пока тебя нет – время будто застывает. Но потом Кракен выпускает тебя на несколько месяцев, прежде чем снова заморозить, и жизнь для меня набирает обороты, – ладони на плечах Стива сжались, словно Баки пытался его удержать. – Кракен пытается захватить весь океан, но многие подводные народы сопротивляются. Я не знаю, сколько длится война, но, когда я стал гвардейцем, она уже шла, и, кажется, будет идти ещё вечность. Поэтому Кракену и нужен ты. Он собирает артефакты, которые дают ему преимущество перед сопротивлением, и только ты можешь их достать._

_– Я? – Стив тяжело сглотнул, пытаясь смочить пересохшее горло – он дышал так часто, что в груди саднило._

_– Ты, – Баки кивнул с болью во взгляде, подался к Стиву, но на середине движения замер и сел обратно. – Я не знаю, как это работает, но эти артефакты раньше принадлежали Владыке всех морей и всех остальных они могут попросту убить, если попытаться к ним прикоснуться. Всех, кроме тебя. Поэтому, когда Кракен находит новый артефакт, он будит тебя и отправляет за ним, а после достаёт из-подо льда ведьму с суши и выкачивает из артефакта силу. Так он одерживает победы над сопротивлением._

_– Значит, я помогаю ему… – плечи Стива поникли._

_Боги, что он творил? По неведенью или нет, но Стив был причастен к войне и истреблению подводных народов. Он… сколько за эти годы погибли по его вине?_

_– Ты не виноват, – словно прочитав его мысли, поспешил заверить Стива Баки._

_Он всё же придвинулся ближе, наклонившись вперёд, и взял лицо Стива в ладони._

_– Виноват, – тот покачал головой._

_Пока он помогает Кракену, пусть и не по собственной воле, он будет виноват в каждой смерти. Внутри всё сжалось от понимания этого факта, хоть Стив не мог даже представить масштаб нанесённого ущерба, но вместе с этим пришла и решимость. Он накрыл ладони Баки своими, заглянув в глаза, и готовясь озвучить принятое решение. Оно было спонтанным, но оттого не менее верным._

_– Мы сбежим, – уверенно заявил он._

_– Мы уже сбегали, – Баки покачал головой. – И не раз. Нас ловили, стирали память, и всё повторялось вновь. Магия Кракена сделала меня тем, кто я есть сейчас, – стоит ему приказать, и я подчинюсь против своей воли. Все гвардейцы его марионетки. Рядом с тобой его сила ощущается слабее, но, сколько бы я ни сопротивлялся, воля Кракена для меня закон. Так что тебе придётся бежать одному. У меня есть несколько идей, как…_

_– Нет, – коротко отрезал Стив. – Или с тобой, или никак._

_– Чёрт тебя дери, Стив. Почему ты каждый раз отказываешься?_

_«Потому что без тебя это бессмысленно», – подумал про себя Стив, но не смог проронить и слова: он так разволновался, что у него перехватило дыхание, сдавив горло. Поэтому он просто подался вперёд, обняв Баки что было сил, хрипло втягивая воздух в лёгкие._

_– Пожалуйста, дыши, – попросил Баки, зарывшись носом в волосы на его макушке._

_Его ладони невесомо легли на лопатки Стива, мягко успокаивающе поглаживая. Стив уткнулся носом в грудь Баки, прикрыв глаза. Казалось, зажмурься он сильнее, и всё это исчезнет – останутся лишь они вдвоём, и тогда, наверное, дышать стало бы легче. Но Стиву всё не давала покоя одна деталь:_

_– Кракен знает о нас? – спросил он, когда смог взять себя в руки._

_– Да. Всегда знает. Уверен, нас буду ждать, когда мы вернёмся. – Стиву не нужно было видеть, чтобы знать, что губы Баки снова искривила горькая улыбка._

_– Но почему он позволят нам быть вместе?_

_– Чтобы заполучить тебя. Чем сильнее мы привязываемся друг к другу, тем больше человечности он сможет вырвать из тебя, когда будет удалять воспоминания о нас. – Баки, шумно сглотнув, крепко обнял Стива. – Прости меня. Я вспоминаю об этом каждый раз, запрещаю себе приближаться к тебе, но не могу удержаться, я… Мне жаль, что…_

_– Нет, – Стив отпрянул, накрыв губы Баки ладонью._

_Возможно, Кракен и забирал у Стива его жизнь по кусочкам, но эта самая жизнь у Стива была лишь благодаря Баки. Он, словно луч солнца, пробившийся через толщу воды, был ярким тёплым пятном в сером холодном океане. И это тепло и свет были единственным, ради чего стоило терпеть всё, что с ним приключалось._

_– Мы выберемся отсюда. Рано или поздно, но мы доберёмся до Кракена и вернёмся на сушу. А пока пообещай мне, – Стив сжал запястье Баки, на котором была нитка с жемчужиной, – что ты всегда будешь моим. Даже если я перестану вспоминать, ты будешь со мной._

_– До самого конца, – заверил его Баки и чуть наклонился, подкрепив обещание поцелуем._

_Металлические перекрытия корабля натужно заскрипели, отразившись гулким рокотом от стен коридоров. Стив, вздрогнув, отстранился от Баки и огляделся: на стенах появились потёки от воды, картины стали размытой палитрой красок, а на мебели появились серо-зелёные наросты ила._

_– Время магии истекает, – кивнул сам себе Баки, разглядывая потерявшую свой лоск каюту._

_Стив вздохнул, и снова прижался к нему, обняв за шею. Он не хотел думать о том, что скоро им придётся вернуться и всё закончится, и надеялся отсрочить этот момент._

_– Расскажи мне всё, что вспомнил. К следующей нашей встрече я, скорее всего, это забуду, но пока я хочу узнать о тебе побольше._

_– Я помню немного на самом деле. – Баки закутал Стива в одеяло, сжав в объятиях. – Но, до того как Кракен сделал меня гвардейцем и назвал Джеймсом, моя мама дала мне имя Баки – в честь наших Богов Бальдара, чтобы я был так же чист, как и он, и Локи, чтобы был так же умён. Я не помню её лица, но помню, как она учила нас с сёстрами драться на мечах. Она была воином…_

_Голос Баки убаюкивал, затихая и погружая Стива в приятную дрёму, пока не затих вовсе, оставив его один на один с темнотой._

Стив рухнул на колени, схватившись за голову, – в ней перемешались воспоминания его и того Стива, что был на корабле с Баки… с Джеймсом – короткая, длиною всего в три месяца, жизнь. Но всё же это была жизнь Стива. Украденная и стёртая из воспоминаний вместе с его любовью к Баки и его клятвой. Вместе с воспоминаниями о семье и о доме, даже о собственном имени. Сколько ещё Стив о себе не помнил?

Отдышавшись, он оглянулся: вокруг всё ещё была кромешная тьма. Хотя, возможно, темнота была не вокруг Стива, а в нём? В его голове? Вместо воспоминаний там остались лишь зияющие чёрные провалы. Пустота вместо жизни.

Стив судорожно вздохнул, а через секунду перестал дышать вовсе – по телу прошла судорога адской боли, а после ещё одна, заставив его закричать.

_…его крик эхом отразился от каменных стен тронного зала, и Стив сцепил зубы, чтобы не доставлять Кракену большего удовольствия. Поэтому, когда электрические угри, обвившие его тело, вновь пустили по нему разряд, Стив лишь глухо застонал, прокусив от боли губу._

_Но и это было не так больно, как смотреть на Баки, уже по пояс скованного льдом в стеклянном кубе. Тот тоже кричал, молотил кулаками по стенкам своей прозрачной тюрьмы, но Стив не слышал ни звука и мог лишь читать по его губам своё имя._

_– Ох, Стивен, ну зачем же портить это прекрасное лицо? – Щупальце Кракена стёрло кровь с подбородка Стива, и тот дёрнулся, пытаясь избежать прикосновения._

_– Отпусти его! – прохрипел Стив, севшим от крика голосом._

_– Отпущу, но не сейчас, – мягко пообещал Кракен, улыбнувшись. – Сначала наказание, но я буду милосерден: после ни ты, ни он не вспомните об этой боли._

_– Лучше убей, потому что я вспомню. Клянусь тебе, – заверил его Стив._

_– Ну почему? – Кракен картинно всплеснул руками. – Почему вы не цените всего, что я для вас делаю? Я пытаюсь помочь вам исполнить ваше предназначение, наставить вас на путь, а вы каждый раз предаёте меня, но ничего, – он подошёл к Стиву, взяв его лицо в ладони, – моя добродетель – терпение. Рано или поздно мой замысел свершится, а вы поможете мне его исполнить._

_Стив несколько мгновений не мог отвести взгляд от куба льда, в котором застыл Баки – с прижатой к прозрачной стенке раскрытой ладонью, словно пытался прикоснуться к Стиву в последний раз. Глаза обожгло от подступивших горьких злых слёз, но Стив сморгнул их, яростно уставившись на Кракена. Тот в ответ смотрел с заботой и отеческой теплотой, но на дне чёрных глаз плескалось безумие фанатичного садиста._

_– Я вспомню, – ещё раз пообещал ему Стив, сплюнув на пол скопившуюся во рту кровь._

_Кракен лишь улыбнулся ещё шире, щёлкнув пальцами._

_– До скорой встречи, Стивен._

_Угри заскользили по телу Стива вверх, обвив собой его голову, и пустили ещё один разряд, погрузив его сознание в полную боли темноту._

Стив пришёл в себя лёжа на спине, загнанно дыша и чувствуя, как саднит горло. Кажется, он сорвал голос, заходясь в крике. В голове была мешанина из воспоминаний – десятки его жизней пытались уложиться в одну. Он вспомнил каждый раз, который влюблялся в Баки, каждую секунду их близости, каждую боль потери. Вспомнил свою подпольную войну с Царём, все маленькие победы и все поражения. Вспомнил крик Баки, когда тот практически лишился руки. Они пытались уберечь корону Нэмора от щупалец Кракена, но тот отправил за ними Львиную гриву – самую большую медузу из всех, что Стиву довелось видеть. Эта тварь поймала Баки за руку, когда они пытались выбраться из ущелья. Если бы Стив смог удержать его… если бы пальцы Баки не выскользнули из его ладони… Стив в тот раз думал, что потерял Баки навсегда там – на дне ущелья, в щупальцах ядовитого монстра. После этого потеря короны, которую гвардейцы перехватили вместе со Стивом, показалась несущественной. То был единственный раз, когда Стив был рад забыть. Однако Баки выжил, хоть его руку и не удалось полностью восстановить, из-за чего Зола покрыл её металлической чешуёй вместо кожи. Так уж вышло, что они оба были нужны Кракену живыми, и в этом было их спасение и проклятье одновременно.

Сев, Стив коснулся жемчужины на запястье: та была едва тёплой, отдав все воспоминания, что так долго копила в себе. И всё же в ней что-то осталось – последний кусочек памяти, которого не доставало Стиву. Прикрыв глаза, он кивнул сам себе, собравшись с силами:

– Давай.

И словно в ответ на его просьбу темноту прорезал луч света…

_…свечи, окружавшие его рабочее место, словно создавали островок света в вечерней мгле библиотеки. За окном бушевала буря, завывая через щели в оконных рамах и заставляя огонь свечей, зажжённых братом Аббаном, танцевать на сквозняке. Стайофан плотнее закутался в принесённое слугой одеяло и, перестав пытаться разглядеть в непроглядной тьме за окном хоть что-то, вернулся к книге. Когда он был маленьким, любимым его занятием было наблюдать, как брат Аббан, обучавший его чтению и письму, переписывал священное писание. Он часами мог смотреть на то, как смешиваются краски и аккуратным каллиграфическим почерком выводится страница за страницей. И теперь, когда Стайофан подрос и обучился искусству книгописания, он посвящал этому всё своё свободное время. Возможно, его руки были слишком слабы, чтобы держать оружие, но с пером он вполне справлялся._

_Он ещё раз придирчиво осмотрел свою заготовку инициала буквы «Т» в виде раскинувшей крылья птицы и потянулся к кисти, когда услышал какой-то шум. Сначала Стайофан списал это на звуки бури, но, когда шум повторился, понял, что тот идёт изнутри замка, а не снаружи. Взяв одну из свечей, он поднялся из-за своего стола и направился к лестнице. Та встретила его кромешной темнотой и тишиной, слишком непривычной даже для этого позднего времени. Отец Стайофана уехал в поход, и при дворе практически не осталось местных лордов, потому в замке сейчас были только сам Стайофан с матерью, но даже в такие вечера, как этот, в коридорах был слышен скрип дверных петель, шорох юбок служанок, их пересуды и тяжёлая поступь стражников. Замок никогда не замолкал. Сейчас же была слышна только буря._

_Постояв с минуту на верхней ступеньке, вслушиваясь в шум дождя и вой ветра, Стайофан начал медленно спускаться вниз, прикрыв ладонью огонёк свечи от сквозняков. По дороге до самого холла ему не попалась ни одна живая душа, да и сам холл встретил его потушенными факелами и отсутствием стражи. Стайофан ступил с лестницы на каменные плиты, сразу же угодив в лужу – видимо, снова натекло из одной из оконных рам. Вокруг всё ещё было пугающе тихо, разве что звуки бушующей стихии стали громче, пока Стайофан наконец не расслышал монотонный голос матери, читавшей молитву. Он облегчённо вздохнул, услышав звуки её голоса, но тут же насторожился: мать никогда не спускалась для вечерней молитвы в тронный зал. Стайофан хотел было заглянуть к ней, но тут резкий порыв ветра затушил его свечу, а яркая вспышка молнии всё же заставила обратить внимание на то, что огромная входная дверь замка распахнута настежь. Вслед за молнией пророкотал раскат грома, заглушивший собой вскрик Стайофана. С новой вспышкой тот разглядел перед собой изувеченные тела стражников и то, что лужа, в которой он стоял, была вовсе не из дождевой воды._

_Стайофан прикрыл рот рукой, не позволяя себе издать больше ни звука, и потянулся к мечу, лежавшему рядом с одним из тел. Он давно не практиковался, но тяжесть перевитой кожаным шнуром рукояти всё ещё была знакомой. Тихо ступая, Стайофан шагнул в приоткрытую дверь тронного зала: первой он заметил мать, стоящую на коленях, сложив руки в молебном жесте и низко опустив голову, а потом и мужчину, возвышавшегося над ней. Мужчина тоже заметил Стайофана и широко улыбнулся, сверкнув белыми зубами. Он был в странных обтягивающих одеждах и босой, а лезвие его меча светилось холодным голубым светом. И этим самым лезвием он коснулся подбородка матери Стайофана, заставляя её поднять голову._

_– Стайоф, беги! – успела крикнуть она, прежде чем мужчина вздёрнул её на ноги, схватив за длинную светлую косу._

_– Ну уж нет, – голос у него оказался хриплым и злым. – Мальчишка пойдёт со мной. Давай, задохлик, положи меч, пока не поранился._

_– Отпусти мою мать! – Стайофан лишь крепче сжал рукоять и шагнул вперёд._

_Он прекрасно понимал, что у него мало шансов, если уж даже стражники оказались бессильны против этого человека, но всё равно собирался сразиться – оставить мать Стайофан не мог._

_– Хочешь поиграть? Давай поиграем! – хохотнул мужчина, схватив его мать за горло и поднеся кончик меча к её носу. – Что отрезать твоей мамаше первым, а, малец? – спросил он, но сразу же осёкся – остриё чужого копья оказалось у самого его правого глаза._

_Абсолютно беззвучно из темноты шагнул ещё один мужчина, так же странно одетый и вооружённый копьём. Он выглядел чуть старше Стайофана, но был куда шире в плечах и мощнее телом, часть его волос была сбрита, открывая странный узор татуировок на коже головы, а оставшиеся были зачёсаны назад и собраны в косу, как когда-то делали варвары, приплывавшие к их берегам, чтобы убивать и грабить._

_– Совсем ополоумел, Джеймс? – зло прорычал мужчина с мечом, с особым ядом выплюнув имя копьеносца._

_– Тронешь её и ослепнешь на оба глаза, Брок, – спокойно отозвался тот. – Хватит той кровавой бани, что ты уже устроил. Мы забираем мальчика и уходим. Это приказ._

_Мужчина, которого назвали Броком, зло сплюнул под ноги своему командиру, промолчав, но мать Стайофана так и не отпустил. И тот решил действовать: подняв меч повыше, Стайофан ринулся вперёд, но Джеймс легко выбил древком копья у него оружие и скрутил, заломив руки за спиной._

_– Тебе придётся пойти с нами, если не хочешь, чтобы ещё кто-то пострадал. Не сопротивляйся, и мы с моими солдатами сразу же покинем город, никто не тронет твоих людей, – тихо сказал он Стайофану на ухо. – Решай._

_– Нет, Стайоф! Нет! – его мать рванулась к нему, забившись в чужих руках._

_– Вы не тронете её? – Стайофан оглянулся на Джеймса._

_– Не тронем. Обещаю, – ответил тот._

_– Хорошо. Я пойду с вами, – кивнул Стайофан и прикрыл глаза, услышав крик матери._

_– Отпусти её и собирай отряд, мы выдвигаемся, – приказал Броку Джеймс._

_Тот что-то недовольно рыкнул в ответ, но всё же выполнил приказ и, широко шагая, покинул тронный зал. Освобождённая мать кинулась к Стайофану, заливаясь слезами, обнимая и покрывая поцелуями лицо, и тот потянулся к ней, зная, что это последняя её ласка._

_Джеймс никак не отреагировал на это, просто стоял безучастно, всё ещё удерживая Стайофана в захвате. Он выждал несколько минут, прежде чем объявить:_

_– Достаточно. – Одним быстрым движением его ладонь обхватила шею матери Стайофана. – Ваши слуги заперты в амбаре, – предупредил он, сжав ладонь._

_– Нет! Мама! Ты же обещал! Мама! – Стайофан дёрнулся, пытаясь высвободиться, чтобы подхватить оседающую на пол мать._

_– Она всего лишь без сознания, пойдём, – Джеймс потянул его за собой, обхватив рукой поперёк груди._

_Он протащил Стайофана за собой через улицы города под ливнем всё не утихающей бури и остановился лишь на мосту надо рвом. Там же их уже ожидал небольшой вооружённый отряд._

_– Зачем я вам? – решился спросить Стайофан. – Если вам нужен выкуп…?_

_– Оставь своё золотишко себе, малец, – хохотнул Брок, перекрикивая бурю и вместе с ним рассмеялись остальные. – Твой папаша-король тебя продал._

_– Нет! – Стайофан замотал головой, не желая принимать это как ответ._

_Он задрал голову, чтобы взглянуть на Джеймса, в надежде, что тот опровергнет слова Брока, но тот так и не поднял глаз от мутной воды во рву._

_– Мне жаль, – тихо ответил он и шагнул с моста._

_Стайофан даже не успел вскрикнуть, забарахтавшись в крепкой хватке в попытках выплыть, но Джеймс своей тяжестью тянул его ко дну. В нос и рот забилась затхлая вода, лёгкие обожгло болью, и он понял, что тонет…_

Стив забарахтался в светящейся ультрамарином воде, понимая, что идёт ко дну. Он попытался нащупать на поясе маску, но, видимо, сшиб ту рукой при прошлой попытке достать её. Над ним был виден свод пещеры, но прозрачная вода скрадывала расстояние, и Стив даже не представлял, насколько глубоко опустился, лишь надеялся, что ему хватит сил выплыть, прежде чем тело возьмёт своё, заставив вдохнуть воду, и он захлебнётся. Он отчаянно начал грести вверх, стремясь скорее глотнуть воздуха, когда увидел, как над ним блеснуло что-то металлическое. В первую секунду он подумал, что это Баки пытается дотянуться до него, но, коснувшись рукой гладкой поверхности плоской круглой раковины, понял, что это не так. Баки никак не мог здесь оказаться, а Стив спутал блеск перламутра с металлом. С внутренней стороны к раковине были прикреплены наручи из плетёных водорослей, и Стив запоздало осознал, что держит в руках тот самый щит, уже практически разжав пальцы. Выругавшись про себя, он кое-как накинул его на плечо и снова принялся грести.

Время, потраченное на щит, оказалось слишком дорогим для Стива: теперь лёгкие горели огнём, а гортань саднило от желания вдохнуть. Вдобавок ко всему тело будто стало тяжелей, а уже успевшие устать руки едва шевелились. На мгновение Стив почувствовал себя на пределе – всего один вдох, короткая агония и его мучения закончатся, но если он утонет здесь, то Баки навсегда останется в плену Кракена. Эта мысль заставила Стива встрепенуться и снова начать двигаться, даже несмотря на боль в плечах и лёгких.

На очередном гребке он вытолкнул себя над водой и с жадным хрипом вдохнул воздух. От этого боль в лёгких стала только хуже, но перестав задыхаться, Стив нашёл в себе силы доплыть до берега. Он взобрался на один из валунов, уронив рядом щит, и осел на холодный камень. Грудь ходила ходуном, и какое-то время Стив просто смотрел перед собой, ничего не видя, надеясь, что разом заболевшее от большой нагрузки тело не убьёт его, вдруг остановив сердце. И лишь немного придя в себя, он заметил, что его ладони стали больше.

Стив вскочил на ноги и покачнулся – он, кажется, к тому же стал ещё и выше. Опустив глаза, он в удивлении уставился на собственное тело, вдруг оказавшееся мощным и сильным, с широкой грудью, крепким прессом и будто литыми мышцами ног и рук.

– Я знала, что щит наделит тебя силой, но не думала, что это будет выглядеть именно так, – с камня неподалёку на ноги поднялась морская Владычица, окинув Стива удивлённым и вместе с тем восхищённым взглядом.

– Здравствуй, Сьюзанна, – Стив кивнул ей, на всё ещё нетвёрдых ногах ступив на каменистый берег, и протянул руку для пожатия.

– Рада, что теперь ты меня помнишь, – она вложила в его ладонь свою, крепко сжав.

Стив улыбнулся ей, в этот раз вполне искренне. Он знал Сьюзанну не слишком долго, учитывая его длительный сон во льду, но то, что он успел увидеть в ней, ему нравилось. Она была прямой и честной, несгибаемой и принципиальной. Годы, что она провела в вынужденной разлуке с любимым, её не сломали, а лишь сильнее закалили характер. Потому она до сих пор не сдалась.

– Спасибо тебе, – эти слова тоже были искренними: без помощи Сьюзанны у Стива было мало шансов освободить их с Баки.

– Скоро сочтёмся. – Она коротко кивнула и указала на лестницу. – Ты слишком долго пробыл под водой – все уже давно нас ждут. Пора начинать.

– Да, ты права, – Стив отпустил её руку и потянулся за щитом. – Пора.

Ткань на его плечах издала громкий треск, и форменная куртка разошлась по шву, оголив часть спины. Эластичная форма оказалась не готова к тому, что ей придётся растянуться на несколько размеров. Хорошо, что штаны, раньше болтавшиеся на Стиве, пережили его внезапный скачок в росте. Содрав с плеч ставшую маленькой куртку, Стив оставил её лежать на камнях, поднял щит и двинулся к лестнице. Пока Сьюзанна вела его обратно через хитросплетение коридоров, он пытался свыкнуться с ощущением гладкого прохладного перламутра, касавшегося кожи предплечья. Щит оказался лёгким и на первый взгляд хрупким, но Стив, чувствовавший исходящую от него силу, всё ещё волнами прокатывавшуюся по телу, понимал, что предел прочности у него бесконечный. Как, кажется, и у самого Стива теперь. Несмотря на размер, новое тело ощущалось легко: оно было полно сил, мышцы мягко пружинили при движении, и можно было дышать полной грудью, не боясь зайтись в приступе кашля. Голова кружилась от эйфории: нестерпимо хотелось двигаться, бежать, прыгать – дать выход бурлившей внутри энергии, но Стив осёк себя, напомнив о том, что скоро ему понадобиться вся эта сила для боя.

Наконец они с Сюзанной вернулись обратно в зал с картой, который теперь при помощи магии превратили в бассейн, заполненный водой Стиву по пояс, чтобы тритоны и гриндлоу могли поучаствовать в военном совете. Стоило им войти, как все взгляды оказались прикованы к Стиву, и лишь спустя несколько мгновений присутствующие склонились перед Владычицей. Сьюзанна кинула на Стива взгляд, в котором зажёгся воинственный огонёк, прежде чем встать во главе каменного стола, установленного в центре зала. Стив встал рядом с ней. Он помнил подобные советы, когда за столом ещё не хватало места для всех собравшихся, теперь же большинство мест пустовало. Эта война оказалась слишком долгой и слишком тяжёлой для них всех.

Какие-то народы исчезли, перестав существовать, какие-то предпочли отступить, теперь скитаясь и прячась от спрутов Кракена. Но были и те, кто остался, чтобы сражаться. Стив окинул взглядом всех собравшихся: измождённые, отчаявшиеся, готовые идти до конца. Для большинства эта война больше не была делом принципа, став вопросом выживания, потому некоторые народы, враждовавшие друг с другом, пошли на примирение. И раз оставшиеся в живых собрались за одним столом, значит, намечался бой. Возможно, последний для них: они либо победят, либо умрут сражаясь. Стив понимал их – войне пора было положить конец раз и навсегда. Ему уже давно хотелось узнать, каково это – не жить сражениями, а просто быть с Баки, и ради этого он готов был идти до конца.

– Ваше Величество, Кракен уже ждёт нашего наступления – столица на осадном положении, – доложила предводительница фараонок – темнокожая воительница – одна из немногих, что выжила в битве на Адриатике две сотни лет назад.

– Наш план подобраться незамеченными провалился ещё до своего начала: чёртовы спруты патрулируют равнины у городских стен, а сверху беспрерывно караулит стража, – добавил от себя один из тритонов, разгладив пальцами широкие усы.

Стив пробежался взглядом по отметкам на карте: спрутов среди них оказалось слишком много. Что ж, планировала Сьюзанна это сражение заранее или нет, сейчас оно всё равно было похоже на вынужденную оборону, и Стиву это было не по нутру. Если их загонят в угол – им всем конец.

– Не только стража, – покачал головой Стив. – Вот здесь и здесь, – он указал на несколько точек на карте города, – скрытые гроты, где могут разместить отряды гвардейцев. Север и запад столицы хорошо укреплены, на востоке оборону держат мурены.

– Что насчёт юга? – спросил представитель никсов, судя по утончённому виду, один из высших духов, хотя видавшая виды броня на нём говорила о том, что он сражался на передовой наравне со всеми. – Железным легионерам с суши удалось пробить там защиту.

– Угодим под артобстрел, – Стив нахмурился.

Может, последние дни он и провёл под замком в башне, но из окна ему было неплохо видно, как разгружали арсенал, готовя орудия к бою. Кракен всегда был осторожным, и, чувствуя опасность, шёл на опережение. Так что им нужно было успеть напасть, пока царские войска сами не пошли в атаку на остатки повстанцев. Стив понимал, что лучшим вариантом было построить атаку сопротивления на эффекте неожиданности – у них было слишком мало людей для полноценного штурма городских стен, но внезапность и грамотная расстановка войск имели шансы на успех. Но с нынешним положением дел эффект внезапности и их шансы близились к нулю. Стив не раз бывал на учениях и прекрасно знал, что при осаде снаружи столица превращалась в неприступную крепость. Но это только снаружи.

Сьюзанна со Стивом долго искали козырь, который бы мог дать им существенный перевес, и сейчас Стив сам им и оказался. Так что он собирался использовать открывшиеся возможности на полную.

– Мы начнём атаку за городскими стенами. – Стив улыбнулся, складывая в голове свой план.

– И как мы за них попадём? – поинтересовался никс, нервно поглаживая перепонки между пальцами.

– Никак. Пойду лишь я и Сьюзанна. Кракен ждёт армию, но не ждёт нас. Если отвлечь его внимание, то никто не узнает о том, что мы пробрались внутрь, пока не станет слишком поздно. Вам придётся продержаться какое-то время, пока я не подам знак наступать остальной армии, – Стив начал отмечать на карте места со слабой обороной. – Здесь не пробиться в город, но эти точки самые неукреплённые. Стратегически эта окраина не важна, от центра города её отделяют ещё три стены.

– Здесь будет меньше солдат, потому что никто в здравом уме не стал бы штурмовать город с этой стороны: слишком далеко от стратегически важных объектов и слишком много внутренних укреплений, – темнокожий нереид первым понял замысел Стива, довольно оскалившись острыми зубами. – Если мы нападём здесь, им придётся подтянуть войска из центра города, и они буквально откроют вам двери в замок.

– Верно, – Стив кивнул.

– Даже если так, мы всё равно будем там одни против Бессмертной гвардии и стражников, – Сьюзанна сложила руки на груди, сосредоточенно уставившись на укреплённый замок в центре города.

– Не одни. Внутри целая армия: шелки, наяды, ундины, ламии, болотники… Их тысячи. К тому же всех своих врагов Кракен держит в ледяных кубах в арсенале, и каждый из них достаточно сильный противник, – Стив остановил свой взгляд на замке. – Там Нэмор.

«Там Баки», – добавил он про себя. Кракен, помня о множестве попыток Стива сорвать его планы, оставил Баки рядом с собой для подстраховки, и теперь оставалось гадать, вернулась ли к тому память. А ещё надеяться, что им не придётся драться друг с другом – Кракена подобное бы позабавило. Стив же не знал, что будет делать, если такое случится.

– Магию Льда может разрушить лишь Кракен, как ты собираешься освободить Владыку? – фараонка с ещё большим интересом уставилась на Стива.

Её интерес был понятен: они годами сражались против магии Льда, и из десятков тысяч их остались лишь сотни. Эта магия была практически несокрушима, но было кое-что, что всё же можно было ей противопоставить – силу трезубца. Загвоздка была только в том, что регалии Владыки всех морей подчинялись лишь ему одному – никто другой с ними бы не справился. Стив помнил, как держал в руках его корону: за те несколько минут, что она была у него в руках, мощь Океана чуть его не убила. В трезубце этой мощи было в разы больше – даже просто стоя рядом, Стив ощущал её давление. Однако теперь при нём была сила щита – несколько минут он вполне мог продержаться.

– Его трезубцем. Остальных он пробудит сам, – пояснил Стив.

Сьюзанна встретилась с ним встревоженным взглядом – она, как никто другой, знала, на что был способен трезубец её мужа, и что он мог сделать со Стивом, если у того не хватит сил его удержать. Но вместе с тем на её лице мелькнула тень надежды: она ничего не ждала больше, чем возвращения Нэмора.

– Пока несколько отрядов будут отвлекать внимание, мы с Сьюзанной проберёмся внутрь и освободим Нэмора и пленников. Когда в городе развяжется бой, остальные пойдут в наступление на стены – заставим спрутов сражаться на два фронта, – подвёл итог своего плана Стив, прежде чем начать разбирать его со всеми детально.

Стив никогда не видел бурю под водой – на глубине шторма, топившие корабли, и обрушивавшиеся на города цунами, практически не ощущались. И сейчас он наблюдал, как усилившееся течение своими завихрениями поднимало со дна ил и мелкие камни, создавая огромную чёрную волну, стремительно надвигавшуюся на столицу. В эпицентре этой бури иногда мелькало яркое пятно – нингё, принявший обличье большой рыбы с блестящей золотой чешуёй, своим длинным мощным телом задавал направление водным потокам. Стив бы оценил красоту момента, если бы у него было на это время: ему нужно было успеть добраться до стен города, пока спруты, отвлечённые атакой сопротивления, оставили свои посты.

Сразу за Стивом, крепко держа его за руку, шла Сьюзанна. Когда-то Океан и её наделил своей магией. Она так и осталась обычным человеком, не способным дышать под водой и переносить давление без амулетов, но перестала стареть, а ещё у неё появилась способность становиться невидимой, и сейчас она, спотыкаясь и порой едва перебирая ногами, использовала всю свою силу, чтобы сделать невидимым ещё и Стива. Однако самое сложное было впереди: перебраться через стену было невозможно, поэтому провести их сквозь неё предстояло тоже Сьюзанне.

– Как ты? – тихо спросил Стив, слыша через наушник чужое прерывистое дыхание.

– Буду в порядке, – пообещала ему Сьюзанна, опершись рукой о каменную кладку.

Её ладонь начала медленно погружаться в стену, постепенно затягивая за собой всё тело на ту сторону. Стив прикрыл глаза, когда его рука прошла сквозь камень. Это было сродни ощущению, когда опускаешь руку в песок над бьющим ключом: мелкие песчинки словно обволакивали всё тело, затягивая всё глубже и глубже. Мелькнула мысль – только бы не застрять, и Стив едва не упал, не удержав равновесия, оказавшись с другой стороны стены. Сьюзанна, отпустив его руку, осела на землю, сняв ненужную больше дыхательную маску и пытаясь остановить кровь, хлынувшую из носа.

– Ты точно не в порядке, – Стив присел рядом, откидывая и поддерживая её голову под затылок.

– Сейчас это неважно. – Сьюзанна попыталась освободиться, но Стив оказался настойчивее.

Он подхватил её на руки, устроив голову у себя на плече, и только потом запоздало сообразил, что не мешало бы оглядеться – не увидел ли кто? Но стража сосредоточила своё внимание на отряде, атаковавшем их пост, а Стив и Сьюзанна уже вновь стали невидимыми. Правда, такое положение вещей могло быть очень недолгим: дыхание Сьюзанны вместо прерывистого стало поверхностным и едва слышным – она держалась из последних сил. Поэтому Стив побежал так быстро, как только мог, а мог он теперь куда больше прежнего. Его тело всё ещё бурлило от переполнявшей его энергии, подгоняя бежать, двигаться, сражаться, поэтому, несмотря на дополнительный вес и большое расстояние, привычные одышка и боль в боку так и не дали о себе знать. На самом деле Стив даже не заметил нескольких покрытых им километров, оказавшись у замка. Тот охранялся так же тщательно, как и стены города, но был не настолько неприступен, особенно для того, кто провёл в нём годы, и чей маленький рост и хрупкое телосложение когда-то позволяли облазить все закоулки.

Подняв один из люков в нескольких кварталах от замка, Стив спрыгнул вниз, всё ещё не выпуская из рук Сьюзанну.

– Передохни пока, – попросил он, согнувшись в половину своего роста. – Нас здесь никто не увидит.

Подземные туннели раньше использовали для оттока воды из замка, когда его комнаты заполняли воздухом, но теперь весь город был покрыт воздушными куполами и необходимость в этой системе водоотводов отпала. Когда Стив нашёл эти ходы, ему было достаточно слегка пригнуть голову, чтобы не цеплять макушкой потолок, а теперь он шёл согнувшись и в полуприседе – всё же у большого тела были свои недостатки. Этот путь их немного замедлил, но заодно дал время Сьюзанне перевести дух.

– Выдержишь ещё раз? – спросил Стив, когда они добрались по его представлениям до арсенала.

– Да, – голос Сьюзанны прозвучал уверенно, хотя, чтобы стоять на ногах, ей пришлось обхватить Стива за пояс.

– Хорошо. – Он встал на носки и приподнял люк над головой, надеясь, что не ошибся с поворотом, и они оказались в нужном месте.

Остроконечные своды башен арсенала убедили Стива в его правоте, и он быстро выбрался на поверхность, оглушив тяжёлой рукой стоявшего к нему спиной стражника. Оттащив того в сторону и надёжно связав, Стив помог выбраться Сьюзанне, чтобы, используя её силу, без происшествий добраться до зала трофеев Кракена.

– Нэмор, – задушено выдохнула она, безошибочно найдя среди множества ледяных изваяний своего любимого.

Тот, словно ледяной атлант, держал свод одной из арок в зале, но если присмотреться повнимательнее, то можно было заметить цепи, примотавшие его к колонне и сковавшие руки и ноги. Владыка всех Морей застыл ледяным изваянием, бессильно повиснув в своих оковах.

Стив опустил Сьюзанну на пол рядом с ним и отошёл к трезубцу. Тот всё так же дышал мощью древней магии, но теперь она ощущалась по-другому. Заведя руку за голову, Стив коснулся щита, успокаивая себя, и потянулся к трезубцу. Он задержал дыхание, надеясь на удачу, потому что та сейчас была ему просто необходима: если Стив просчитался, то он погибнет, так и не освободив Нэмора, а без того Баки обречён, как и все остальные. «Ты сможешь,» – пропела в нём мощь щита, будто подталкивая в спину, и трезубец поддался, окатив тело горячей волной своей магии. На мгновение Стиву показалось, что он может щелчком пальцев осушить океан или направить его воды на сушу огромной волной – он стал стихией. Однако рукоять трезубца оказалась отрезвляюще горячей, и чем дольше Стив её держал, тем больше она накалялась.

В несколько быстрых шагов, он преодолел расстояние до колонны, всадив трезубец в лёд у ног Нэмора. Пару секунд ничего не происходило, пока появившиеся трещины не стали заполняться тёплым жёлтым свечением – лёд начал таять.

– Работает… Стив, работает, – прошептала Сьюзанна, с восторгом глядя на ручейки воды, потёкшие по колонне.

– Дождись его и подай сигнал остальным. – Стив потёр слегка обожженную ладонь и перекинул щит со спины на предплечье.

– Ты уходишь? – спросила Сьюзанна, глядя, как Стив снимает со стены одну из глеф, проверяя заряд лазера.

– Да. – Он коснулся пальцами жемчужины на запястье, и Сьюзанна поняла остальное без слов. – Ваше Величество, – он поклонился ей в прощальном жесте и шагнул к лестницам.

Без Сьюзанны у Стива было мало шансов передвигаться по замку и оставаться незамеченным, но он и не планировал больше скрываться: чем больше шуму он наделает, тем меньше внимания обратят на происходящее в арсенале. Так что Стив не таясь ринулся на двух стражников в конце коридора. Следуя наитию, он снял щит с предплечья и бросил его, рикошетом от стены повалив на пол одного из болотников. На второго он обрушился всем своим весом, пробив защитную броню лезвием глефы. Стражник попытался задушить его, борясь за жизнь, но Стив надавил сильнее – пока лезвие не упёрлось в пол. Освободив глефу от мёртвой туши, Стив поднялся на ноги, подхватив щит, и сразу же метнул его в сторону лестниц, где увидел мелькнувшую тень краба, но стражник успел сбежать, живо перебирая несколькими парами тонких ног. Поймав отскочивший от колонны щит, Стив подцепил его на левую руку и оглянулся в конец коридора, где тоже заметил движение: из-за угла опасливо выглядывал шелки.

– Я не трону тебя, – пообещал ему Стив, разглядев в щуплом пареньке своего недавнего смотрителя, приносившего ему еду и воду во время заточения в башне. – Подойди.

Шелки немного поколебался, но всё же вышел из своего укрытия и направился к нему. На протянутую ладонь он пугливо ощерился острыми зубами, и Стив решил обойтись без рукопожатия. Три или четыре столетия назад – точнее сказать было сложно, так как сон во льду сильно изменил восприятие времени у Стива – шелки, до этого миролюбивые создания, подняли восстание. Но оно не продлилось долго, как и любая другая попытка свергнуть власть Кракена: у них отобрали шкуры, лишив магии, и превратили в рабов. Так что не было ничего удивительного в том, что протянутую руку Стива восприняли как угрозу – шелки уже давно не видели хорошего обращения.

– Следуй за мной. – Стив направился по коридору к восточным лестницам – несколько пробуждений тому назад он отыскал, где спрятаны шкуры, но не успел их достать.

Он сразу перешёл на бег: стражник уже должен был не только доложить о Стиве, но и возвращаться с подкреплением. Благо, подвалы арсенала представляли собой настоящий лабиринт из складов и казематов, в котором можно было затеряться, хоть и ненадолго. На пути Стиву попалось несколько стражников, но щит оказался не только хорошей защитой, но и удобным оружием для дальних бросков, и охранники не успели даже среагировать на чужое появление.

Попетляв немного по коридорам, Стив свернул в один из тупиков и плечом вынес запертую деревянную дверь, оказавшись в большой, заставленной до потолка ящиками комнате. Не заботясь об их содержимом, он быстро очистил центр комнаты и, покрепче сжав в обеих ладонях щит, приложил его острым краем об пол. Раковина в руках Стива издала звонкий гул, а плита под ногами дала трещину. Вытащив щит из камня, Стив ещё несколько раз с размаху опустил его, пробив дыру в полу. Встав на колени, он запустил туда руку, поморщившись от пыли и затхлого запаха, ударивших в нос, но практически сразу нащупал пальцами мягкую шерсть. Вытянув наружу одну из шкур, Стив протянул её шелки. Тот замер, кажется, перестав дышать, а через секунду вцепился в шкуру, притянул её к себе и зарылся носом в мех, размазывая по лицу пыль и слёзы.

– Спасибо, – прозвучало глухо и неразборчиво, но это было первое слово, которое Стив услышал от шелки за всё время их знакомства, так что его было вполне достаточно.

Не найдясь, как на это ответить, Стив просто легко похлопал его по плечу и направился на выход: его ждала встреча со стражей, и лучше бы ей случится подальше от подвала. Снова перейдя на бег, он добрался до первого этажа, где его уже поджидали. Пара десятков хорошо вооружённых стражников пошла в наступление, как только он показался им на глаза. И Стив ринулся им навстречу. В крови забурлил азарт, он знал, что не неуязвим, но ощущал в себе силу, достаточную чтобы справиться с противником, что вела его только вперёд. Щит сам выскальзывал из пальцев и оказывался под рукой, когда было нужно прикрытие, а глефа проворачивалась в ладони, всегда находя цель, – Стив двигался на одних лишь рефлексах. Его тренировали годами, но прежнее тело Стива было слишком слабым, чтобы справляться с нагрузками, новое же легко воспроизводило заученные движения, вкладывая в них достаточно силы. Прорубившись сквозь отряд стражников, Стив выбежал из арсенала на площадь перед замком. Позади слышался лязг брони – оставшаяся в арсенале стража спешила за ним, а впереди из замковых ворот высыпало ещё добрых четыре дюжины противников. Дорога к тронному залу обещала быть долгой – Стив удобнее перехватил щит и пошёл в атаку.

Этот бой дался ему практически так же легко, но, на везение Стива, ему просто пока не попадались гвардейцы. Те были куда как более сильными противниками, а ещё более умными и выносливыми. Хуже всего было то, что они находились под властью Кракена и выполняли его приказы, даже если сами того не желали. И Стив всё ещё не нашёлся, как с ними сражаться – как сражаться с Баки, если придётся? Поэтому он и оставил Сэма в замке Сьюзанны.

Подняв с земли щит, Стив задрал голову, взглянув на высящийся над ним замок, и шагнул в его распахнутые ворота. Он пока не чувствовал усталости или боли, разве что немного ныл бок, оцарапанный чужим копьём, и кожу стянуло от засохших соли и крови, но внутри Стива словно зазвучал обратный отсчёт – с каждым шагом приближавший его к Баки. Сейчас бы он не остановился даже будучи раненым или при смерти.

У парадной лестницы Стива встретила колонна гвардейцев, но ни один из них не двинулся в его сторону, пока он шёл мимо к тронному залу. Баки в колонне не оказалось, но Стив на это и не надеялся, зная, где найдёт его. Кракен обожал зрелищные душераздирающие сцены: за годы, что Стив провёл в его плену, тот отточил своё мастерство пыток, ломая не через боль, а через привязанности.

– Стивен, – зло прорычал Кракен с трона. – Как глупо было с твоей стороны связаться с Морской Владычицей. Я столько раз пытался донести до тебя, что её позиция проигрышная, но ты, как всегда, упрям.

Стив ничего не ответил: дойдя до середины зала, он остановился, глядя лишь на Баки.

– Я потратил на тебя так много времени, и ты меня столь сильно разочаровал. Послушай ты меня, и получил бы всё: силу, славу… Баки, – протянул Кракен, довольно оскалившись.

Одно из его щупалец обвилось вокруг металлической руки Баки, дёрнув того в сторону трона.

– Ты бы получил его с потрохами, но за твоё предательство бедному Джеймсу придётся тебя убить. – Ещё одно щупальце очертило линию подбородка Баки, оставив влажный блестящий след. – Так и быть, в память о нашей с тобой дружбе я после сотру его память – он будет страдать недолго.

Сжав кулаки, Стив опустил голову, взглянув на Кракена исподлобья, и покачал головой.

– Я не буду с ним драться.

– Очень жаль, потому что он с тобой будет. – Кракен подтолкнул Баки вперёд, и тот послушно спустился по ступеням от трона вниз.

Вздохнув, Стив опустил щит на землю. Его взгляд прошёлся по безразличным лицам остальных гвардейцев, от которых не стоило ждать помощи, и остановился на Баки.

– Я не буду с тобой драться, – озвучил он своё решение, разведя руки в стороны.

– Убей его, – приказал Кракен.

Баки, не задумываясь ни секунды, двинулся вперёд, занося руку в чешуе для удара. Стив увернулся, поставил блок для колена, метившего ему в рёбра, и сдал назад, увеличив между ними расстояние. Это дало ему всего несколько мгновений на передышку, прежде чем на него обрушилась новая волна атак. С каждым разом Баки наращивал скорость и силу, будто пытаясь компенсировать предыдущие неудачи. Стив знал все его приёмы и тактические ходы, но в постоянной обороне у него было мало шансов долго выстоять в бою – рассечённая бровь, треснувшие рёбра и порез на бедре были тому явным доказательством.

– Сражайся, Стивен, – крикнул с трона Кракен, которого забавляло происходящее, но которому хотелось ещё больше зрелищности. – Или умрёшь, как трус.

Получив под дых, но успев увернуться от апперкота, Стив ушёл в перекат и встал на ноги в паре метров от Баки, лишь пожав плечами.

– Я могу так целый день.

Кракен зло оскалился, намереваясь сказать что-то едкое, но не успел: воздух вдруг стал словно зыбкий, всё вокруг завибрировало – задышало силой. В первую секунду Стив опешил от нахлынувшей на него мощи, похожей на ту, что он ощущал в трезубце, но через мгновение это чувство исчезло. И всё же какая-то частичка этой огромной силы осталась в Стиве, сведя появившуюся усталость на нет и уняв боль. Магия Океана вернулась. Будто в подтверждение догадки Стива раздался громкий трубный звук, похожий на песни китов, только в разы сильнее – кто-то трубил в рог, призывая к бою.

Переменившись в лице, Кракен перевёл полный ненависти взгляд на Стива. Ещё минуту назад он считал его своим самым сильным противником, даже не принимая в расчёт Нэмора, а сейчас Владыка всех морей шёл в наступление. Армия Нэмора была повсюду: каждый подводный житель, услышав его призыв, следовал за ним. У Кракена остались лишь его стража, отравленная Льдом, спруты и гвардейцы. И он это прекрасно понимал. Резко поднявшись с трона, Кракен щелчком щупалец приказал гвардейцем следовать за ним и быстро заперебирал щупальцами к неприметной двери за троном.

– Убей его! – бросил он повторный приказ Баки через плечо, прежде чем покинуть тронный зал.

Стив проводил его взглядом, даже не думая догонять. В нём кипели злость и желание отомстить, но они были словно выцветшими – сейчас перед ним стоял Баки с пустыми глазами, без тени узнавания в них, но полный желания выполнить чужой приказ. Пусть с Кракеном разбирается Нэмор, а Стиву нужно было позаботиться о Баки, хоть это и было не так просто. Несмотря на прибавившиеся силы, принимать одни удары и пытаться избежать других было довольно выматывающим занятием.

Баки кружил около Стива, всё больше загоняя в угол, пока тот всё же не решился ударить в ответ. Сильный толчок в грудь заставил Баки попятиться, ещё пару ударов в корпус отвлекли его внимание, пока Стив не сделал подсечку, роняя их обоих на пол. И они тут же кубарем покатились по прозрачным плитам – каждый пытался оказаться сверху, чтобы удерживать противника.

Пожертвовав скулой, которая треснула под ударом кулака в металлической чешуе, Стив перехватил руку Баки, заламывая её и вынуждая того перевернуться на живот в попытках освободиться. Баки это практически удалось, но Стив навалился сверху всем своим весом, вжимая в пол и оплетя руками и ногами, сковывая движения. Тело под ним было мощным и твёрдым, словно камень, от напрягшихся в попытке освободиться мышц. Баки рванулся раз-другой, зарычав от бессилия, когда Стив вжал его в пол ещё сильнее, выкручивая руку, насколько было возможно, чтобы не причинить вреда.

– Баки! – позвал Стив, в надежде на отклик или тень узнавания, но получил в ответ лишь сдавленный злой хрип. – Пожалуйста, Бак, не надо! – попытался вразумить он, когда Баки не оставил своих попыток освободиться, решив пожертвовать целостью левого плеча.

Стив сморгнул пот, катящийся градом по лицу, и улёгся на Баки, удерживая из последних сил. Он понимал, что не остановит его – пара мгновений и тот освободится или вывихнет себе плечо. Накатило чувство бессилия. Нет, Стив не сдавался, но и что делать пока не придумал, поэтому просто уткнулся носом Баки в шею, вдыхая знакомый запах – раньше его это успокаивало, а сейчас вызывало лишь горечь.

– Пожалуйста, Баки, остановись, – попросил Стив. – Ты делаешь себе больно.

«Ты делаешь больно мне», – не сказал он вслух. Стив готов был сражаться за Баки, но на поверку оказался не готов сражаться с ним. Они через столько прошли, так много раз теряли друг друга не для того, чтобы всё завершилось чьей-то смертью. Стив разжал бы руки и позволил Баки выполнить приказ, если бы был точно уверен, что к тому не вернётся память. Потому что если он вспомнит, осознание случившегося его убьёт. Стива бы убило. Он обещал Баки быть с ним до конца, но будь проклят Кракен, если это он и есть. После всех этих лет Баки не заслуживал, чтобы всё закончилось вот так.

– Остановись, – повторил Стив, глубоко вдыхая и собираясь с силами, но Баки в его руках вдруг обмяк, перестав дёргаться.

– Мне казалось, раньше ты был легче, – едва слышно пробормотал он.

– Бак? – Стив сорванно выдохнул, скатываясь с Баки на пол.

Тот со стоном выпрямил левую руку и, морщась, перевернулся на бок. Стив рассчитывал на узнавание в его взгляде, но Баки смотрел на него ошарашенно.

– Помнишь меня? – спросил Стив, надеясь, что предыдущая реплика ему не послышалась, и Баки сохранил в памяти о нём хоть что-то.

– Ты – Стив, – ответил тот не совсем уверенно.

– Да.

– Раньше ты был меньше, – с сомнением в голосе добавил Баки.

– Был, – согласно кивнул Стив, не сдержав улыбки. – Ты помнишь что-нибудь ещё?

Баки открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но осёкся, отвлёкшись на шум за стенами тронного зала.

– Что происходит? – вместо ответа спросил он, продолжая разминать пальцами плечо после болезненного захвата и встревоженно озираясь.

Только сейчас Стив осознал, что вокруг них идёт бой, слышны крики и взрывы, лязг металла и потрескивание лазерных лезвий. Весь мир, сузившийся до маленькой точки, где были лишь они с Баки, в мгновение развернулся до размеров агонизирующего в междоусобной войне океана.

– Нэмор пошёл войной на Кракена, – ответил Стив.

Баки, всё ещё внимательно прислушивавшийся к звукам боя, перевёл удивлённый взгляд на пустующий трон.

– Его величество сражается? – Он за секунду оказался на ногах.

Стив тоже вскочил, встревоженный больше прежнего: Баки, который помнил, никогда не называл так Кракена – обычно для того находилось пару витиеватых ругательств, но никак не титул.

– Бак? – Он пошёл следом за Баки, ринувшимся к двери.

Правда, к выходу они приблизились всего на десяток шагов, прежде чем Баки со стоном схватился за голову, оседая на пол. Стив подхватил его, дав устоять на ногах и подставив плечо.

– Баки? Ты в порядке? Ты слышишь меня?

Стиву всё же пришлось опустить его на пол, потому что Баки явно не соображал, где верх, где низ и во что упираться ногами. Ответить Стиву он тоже не мог – сдавив ладонями виски, Баки стонал на одной протяжной ноте, зажмурив слезящиеся глаза. А Стив не знал, что делать, придерживая Баки, чтобы он оставался в сидячем положении, и успокаивающе поглаживая по спине, потому что никак не мог облегчить боль.

– Стив? – Спустя несколько мучительных для себя минут Баки перевёл на него расфокусированный взгляд.

– Здесь, – сразу же отозвался Стив, наклонившись вперёд, чтобы быть ближе.

– Ты… – Между бровей Баки залегла глубокая складка, пока он разглядывал Стива, но в конце концов, спросил: – Маленький ты засранец, во что ты ввязался?

Вот это больше было похоже на привычного Баки, и Стив не сдержал облегчённого вздоха.

– Сьюзанна нашла щит, – пояснил он, и в доказательство своих слов дотянулся до щита, закинув его за спину.

– Ты же мог умереть, – Баки недовольно покачал головой и слабо толкнул Стива в плечо, но тут же потянул обратно на себя.

Губы сами начали расползаться в улыбке, но о себе тут же напомнила сломанная скула. Стив резко выдохнул, нахмурившись, пережидая горячую пульсирующую боль с правой стороны лица, и это не укрылось от Баки.

– Я тебя так, – он даже не спрашивал, зная ответ.

– Всё в порядке, – поспешил заверить его Стив, но тут же заработал яростный взгляд.

– Проклятье, Стив! Ни черта не в порядке. Я… – Баки вновь схватился за голову, хрипло выдохнув и сцепив зубы.

Стив снова помог ему не завалиться на бок, пережидая приступ. С Баки что-то происходило, но Стив не знал, что, и это пугало и тем, что было неизвестно, чем мог закончиться этот приступ, и тем, что помочь было невозможно.

– Как ты? – Он убрал со взмокшего лба Баки прилипшие каштановые пряди и вернул ладонь на плечо, всё ещё придерживая, хотя, кажется, новый приступ закончился.

– В голове каша… – слабым голосом отозвался Баки. – В памяти всё вперемешку, но я больше не чувствую… не знаю, как описать. Приказ Кракена… я могу не следовать ему. Будто его воля надо мной стала слабее, и я могу решать сам за себя.

– Магия Океана вернулась, и Кракен слабеет, – догадался Стив, облегчённо вздохнув.

– Это ненадолго, – Баки покачал головой и тут же поморщился. – Он кормится магией Льда – рано или поздно чёртов красный ублюдок восстановит силы.

Опершись на Стива, Баки поднялся на ноги. Его всё ещё качало после прошлого приступа, но он целенаправленно повернулся к двери и попытался сам сделать пару шагов. Окончилось это тем, что Стиву снова пришлось его подхватить и прижать к себе, чтобы позволить устоять на ногах.

– Это навсегда? – спросил Баки, прижав ладонь к широкой груди Стива.

– Наверное, да.

Подталкиваемый волной адреналина и волнением, Стив даже не подумал о том, как Баки отнесётся к его новому телу. Понравится ли ему то, что Стив теперь выше его на полголовы, а обхват его руки в два раза толще тонкой шеи, какая раньше у него была. Он хотел бы спросить об этом, но раздавшийся за дверями рокот заставил их обоих замереть.

– Надень маску, – тоном, не терпящим возражений, потребовал Баки, потянувшись к своей.

Стив беспрекословно выполнил его указание, сдержав стон от того, что сработавший зажим маски больно сдавил сломанную скулу. Перед глазами на секунду всё побелело, так что он сгрёб Баки в объятия практически на ощупь – рокот становился всё громче, приближаясь, и не сулил ничего хорошего. Баки, не споря, сам обхватил Стива руками, вжавшись всем телом, а спустя мгновение огромная волна выбила двери тронного зала, швырнув их к дальней стене со всем остальным, что успела смести на своём пути. Стив едва успел увернуться от окованного металлом куска дерева, спасая их с Баки головы, прежде чем их вдвоём протащило по полу и впечатало в стену.

– Цел? – раздался в наушнике сдавленный голос Баки.

– Да. Ты?

– Тоже.

В воде Баки больше не нужно было придерживать, но Стив всё же вцепился пальцами в его пояс для собственного спокойствия.

– Нам нужно спуститься вниз и выкрасть Лёд – чем дальше от него Кракен, тем он слабее, – Баки оглянулся на Стива.

– За мной, – тот потянул его за пояс к той же двери, за которой скрылся Кракен.

Весь замок был испещрён узкими витиеватыми коридорами для прислуги, по которым можно было добраться до любой из комнат и до подземных хранилищ в том числе. Ещё они были удобны тем, что до них явно не докатился развязавшийся бой: коридоры были настолько узкими, что плечи Стива задевали стены – сражаться здесь было практически невозможно. Так что, несмотря на неудобства, дорога до хранилища не должна была отнять много времени, правда, Баки за время их пути накрыло парой новых приступов. В этот раз они оказались не столь сильными, но после них выглядеть он стал намного хуже: кожа посерела, в раздражённых солёной водой глазах лопнули сосуды, а координация нарушилась. Поэтому Стив, обхватив Баки за пояс, взял его на буксир. Под водой такое перемещение было проще, но Стив был уверен, что и без неё справился бы с весом Баки.

Новое тело словно искало нагрузки, чтобы выплеснуть скопившуюся энергию. Бой с Баки, кажется, вымотал его лишь самую малость, хоть в конце их поединка Стив и чувствовал себя выжатым – либо его тело так быстро восстанавливалось, либо так ощущалась магия Океана. Так или иначе, Стиву ещё было, где развернуться: Кракен должен был оставить у хранилища охрану, ведь рано или поздно кто-нибудь попытался бы добраться до Льда.

Не дойдя до одного из поворотов коридора, Баки придержал Стива за плечо, выдохнув практически беззвучно:

– Дальше пост охраны, – он приблизил своё лицо к уху Стива по привычке, не задумываясь о том, что радиосвязь маски покрывает лишь пятьдесят футов, а вокруг них ни души, так что его шёпот не был слышен никому, кроме Стива, получавшего звуковой сигнал через наушник.

Стив замер, на целый выдох задержав дыхание, – Баки был слишком близко, прижимаясь сзади так, что думать о чём-либо, кроме него, стало невозможно. Но словно в напоминание о том, что стоит быть начеку, по позвоночнику пробежали мурашки, заставив Стива подобраться. За поворотом их мог ожидать хранящий радиомолчание отряд гвардейцев, готовых к бою. Кто бы ни уничтожил купола над городом, он оказал Стиву дурную услугу, сделав его «глухим». В отличие от остальных обитателей дна, Стив, будучи человеком, практически не различал звуков под водой. Потому даже если кто-то из гвардейцев был в нескольких шагах от него, услышать он этого не мог.

– Друг за другом, – обернувшись, чтобы Баки мог видеть его лицо, одними губами предложил Стив и первым выглянул из-за угла, сжав рукой край щита, но коридор оказался пуст.

Выглянувший за ним Баки лишь хмыкнул, увидев эту картину.

– Где гвардейцы? – Стив, уже не таясь, шагнул в коридор.

– Они сделали свой выбор, – ответил Баки, и по его голосу было понятно, что он был доволен результатом этого выбора.

С одной стороны радовало то, что ни один из гвардейцев, обретя собственную волю, не поддержал Кракена, с другой то, что число противников сразу же уменьшилось на Бессмертную гвардию. Кракен явно не рассчитывал, что его магия настолько ослабнет, и он потеряет самую сильную часть своего войска.

– Забираем Лёд, ловим течение и убираемся отсюда подальше, – обрисовал их дальнейшие действия Баки, на что Стив лишь согласно кивнул.

Внутри что-то приятно сжалось – он и забыл, каково это, когда Баки стоит за его плечом, поддерживая и прикрывая. Им редко удавалось побыть вместе и ещё реже – побыть соучастниками в их подпольной войне – Кракен обычно пресекал любые попытки бунта ещё в зародыше.

Стив улыбнулся Баки, сжав его плечо, и первым поплыл к дверям хранилища, но его энтузиазм потух, когда перед ним оказалась багровая завеса из воды, смешавшейся с кровью, которую он вначале принял за тень в полутёмном коридоре. Повернув голову, Стив едва сдержался, чтобы не отпрянуть: на меч одной из статуй плеяд, застывших в нишах стены, грудью была насажена фараонка. По погасшим остекленевшим глазам стало понятно, что она мертва, и Стив, протянув руку, опустил ей веки. Всё то воодушевление, что он испытывал ещё пару мгновений назад, погасло – его накрыло пониманием того, что победа Нэмора, в которой он не сомневался, не будет лёгкой. То, что они с Баки пока избегали гущи сражений и не видели, как гибнут остальные, не означало, что ценой этой победы не окажется множество жизней.

Баки аккуратно коснулся его руки, указав в угол, где лежало мёртвое тело тритона. Одной рукой он снял с пояса нож, включив лазерное лезвие, а указательный палец второй приложил к губам через маску. Стив ответил ему молчаливым кивком, достав щит. Что ж, они были не первыми, кто попытался выкрасть Лёд, и им стоило быть настороже, беря в расчёт участь их предшественников. Возможно, фараонка и тритон погибли, сражаясь с гвардейцами, которые ещё были под властью Кракена, а возможно, уже после – от рук кого-то из стражников или щупалец спрутов. И вероятно, что, тот, кто убил их, всё ещё был поблизости, так что сейчас Стиву с Баки стоило быть наготове.

Дверь хранилища, которая должна была быть заперта, оказалась приоткрыта, пропуская в коридор слабое голубоватое свечение. Стив толкнул её, проникая в помещение первым. Перед собой он выставил щит, готовый к мгновенной лобовой атаке и чувствуя за спиной Баки, прикрывавшего их тыл. Однако им навстречу никто так и не вышел – внутри оказались лишь статуи морских монстров, окруживших небольшой постамент. Раньше здесь хранились регалии Владыки всех морей, теперь место на постаменте занимал Лёд – куб, сотканный из магии и испускающий холодное голубоватое свечение. Рядом с ним лежала разобранная Сфера – прикасаться ко Льду без последствий мог лишь Кракен, гвардейцам же для перемещения куба приходилось использовать Сферу из заговоренного стекла, которую создала сухопутная ведьма – одна из пленников, скованных льдом в арсенале.

Баки поравнялся со Стивом, встав плечом к плечу, и, нахмурившись, покачал головой, будто не веря в то, что всё может складываться так просто. Словно в подтверждение этому из-за одной из статуй выплыл Брок, вооружённый мечом. Стив посмотрел на Баки, кивнув головой в сторону Льда, а потом перевёл взгляд на Брока, довольно ухмылявшегося сквозь прозрачную маску.

– Стив, малыш, как ты подрос, – раздался хриплый голос Брока в наушнике.

Поправив крепление щита на предплечье, Стив шагнул вперед, привлекая к себе внимание. Он не питал особых надежд, что с Броком удастся договориться, но всё же собирался попытаться или хотя бы не дать ему помешать Баки забрать Сферу со Льдом.

– Уходи, Брок, ты свободен, – предложил Стив и получил в ответ лишь смех.

– О да, спасибо тебе, наш спаситель, но я всегда был свободен, а теперь остался ни с чем, и всё из-за вас двоих. – Поигрывая мечом, Брок прошёл вдоль статуй, сокращая расстояние между собой и Стивом. – Царь дал нам всё: силу, власть, возможность выплеснуть нашу ярость. Он носился с тобой, задохликом, раз за разом предлагая всё и спуская каждую твою выходку. Чего тебе не хватало, м, Стив? Каждый из нас землю готов был жрать ради тех возможностей, что давал тебе Царь, а ты только хныкал и выделывался. И вот до чего дошло! Теперь ты доволен?!

Стив снял с пояса нож, понимая, что это единственное его оружие, кроме щита. Боя было не избежать, а глефу он оставил в тронном зале, освободив руку, чтобы держаться за Баки. Хотя Стив всё равно уступал Броку в фехтовании, так что глефа надолго бы у него не задержалась.

– Нас двое – ты один. Брок, это заранее проигранная битва, – предупредил Стив.

Он, конечно, собирался сражаться честно один на один, но не стал говорить об этом вслух, используя попытку образумить оказавшегося рядом практически вплотную Брока.

– Я не собираюсь выигрывать, просто хочу, чтобы ты напоследок умылся своей же кровью, – прорычал тот, оттолкнувшись от каменных плит пола и нацелившись на Стива вскинутым мечом.

Удар пришёлся на щит, но Брока это не остановило. Он был вёртким и быстрым, даже несмотря на замедлявшую движения воду. Так что Стив быстро расстался с ножом, который выбили из его пальцев, но оказалось, что щит вода совсем не затормаживает. Стоило ему сорваться с пальцев Стива, и он практически мгновенно настигал свою цель. Брок, не ожидавший этого, оказался застигнут врасплох. Щит врезался в него, когда он в очередной раз оттолкнулся, чтобы обрушиться сверху на Стива всем своим телом, и поднял руки, замахиваясь мечом. Удар пришёлся в незащищённый живот, отбросив Брока на одну из статуй, а щит, как и до этого, вернулся в ладонь Стива. Он оглядел Брока, лежавшего без чувств, и решил, что скованный собственным ремнём он будет менее назойливым.

Подплыв к нему, Стив потянулся к его поясу, когда сзади полыхнула вспышка настолько яркая, что всё в хранилище исчезло, поглощённое белым светом, а его самого чуть не сбило с ног подводной волной.

– Баки! – Стив обернулся, щуря слезящиеся глаза и пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть.

Баки лежал безвольной тряпичной куклой у стены – через наушник маски даже не было слышно его дыхания. Стива охватил ужас, от которого внутри всё застыло, так что даже боль, обжёгшую бок, когда лезвие меча вскользь задело его рёбра, он ощутил как-то отстранённо.

Обернувшись, Стив нос к носу столкнулся с Броком, и вот теперь в полной мере понял, что тот имел в виду, говоря про «возможность выплеснуть нашу ярость». Вслед за ледяной бесчувственностью, охватившей Стива, пришла жгучая злость, вскипевшая в груди. Сила, запертая в его теле, наконец нашла выход: Стив что было мочи ударил Брока под дых, заставив его захрипеть, а после сразу же наотмашь ударил щитом на предплечье, снова отбросив того на скульптуру Сциллы. Брок лишь довольно рассмеялся, раззадоренный силой новой атаки Стива, и, отбросив меч в сторону, ринулся на него врукопашную. Тот принял его удары в корпус, практически их не почувствовав, и начал сам бить в ответ, вколачивая кулаки в противника. Под одним из ударов у Брока треснуло стекло маски, заставив его попятиться, схватившись за неё, чтобы не дать воде попасть внутрь.

Стив зло выдохнул, увидев наконец на лице Брока страх вместо кровожадного азарта, но тот быстро померк, когда стало понятно, что трещина не пропускает воду.

– Вот так, Стив, покажи мне, на что способен, – довольно протянул он, потирая ушибленные рёбра. – Ты только с виду весь чистенький, но внутри не лучше любого из нас – такой же убийца.

Стив не стал спорить – после того, что он делал для Кракена, на его руках было много крови, пусть и лишал жизни морские народы не лично он. Внутри всё немного утихомирилось, но Стив не собирался прекращать бой, потому что по-другому Брока было не остановить. Тот, будучи злобным и мстительным, никогда не смог бы просто отойти в сторону раз уж когда-то выбрал Стива своей целью. Он вполне мог преследовать Стива до тех пор, пока одного из них не стало бы. Так что Стив намеревался положить этому конец здесь и сейчас, но, видимо, смерть Брока принадлежала не ему.

Вспышка и выброс энергии, прокатившиеся по хранилищу, распахнули дверь шире, и теперь в темноте проёма горело несколько пар янтарных глаз. Стив на секунду решил, что это подоспела стража Кракена, но существа с горящими глазами, острыми длинными когтями и клыками с зазубринами оказались полуобратившимися в тюленей шелки. Брок даже не успел понять, откуда на него напали, когда сразу трое шелки впились в него когтями. Стив услышал лишь короткий хриплый вопль, перед тем как Брока утянули в коридор. Что ж, шелки имели право на свою месть за годы издевательств над ними.

В Стиве ещё клокотала холодная ярость, но оставшись без цели, она стала быстро гаснуть, возвращая трезвость рассудка. Так что, как только кровь перестала стучать в ушах, он расслышал тяжёлое дыхание Баки. Обернувшись, Стив нашёл того сидящим, откинувшись на стену.

– Баки, – выдохнул он практически беззвучно, но с большим облегчением.

Услышав своё имя, Баки приподнял голову, дёрнув уголком рта в попытке улыбнуться. Стив улыбнулся в ответ, чувствуя, как распускается узел внутри. Он поплыл к нему, по пути протянув руку к упавшей на пол Сфере со Льдом.

– Стив, стой! – крикнул Баки, но пальцы Стива уже сомкнулись на толстом стекле.

– Бак? – удивлённо спросил Стив, в несколько гребков добираясь до него.

– Эта штука, она… Ты не чувствуешь? – ошарашено спросил Баки, глядя на Сферу в руке Стива.

– Чувствую что? – Стив опустился рядом с ним. – Она очень холодная и… вроде всё, – пожал он плечами, ощущая, как онемели кончики пальцев от холода, исходящего ото Льда.

– Как только я закрыл Сферу и начал поднимать её, Лёд попытался защититься. – Баки показал подёргивающиеся пальцы в металлической чешуе. – Чуть не лишился этой руки дважды, – хмыкнул он, попытавшись пошутить.

– Боги, Бак, прости! Я не подумал, что…

– Ну да, ты-то, кажется, можешь раздавить Сферу в ладони. – Баки протянул живую руку, прижав её поверх маски Стива. – Теперь ты из нас самый большой и сильный, Стиви.

– Это плохо? – встревоженно спросил Стив, расслышав в чужом голосе горечь – всё же Баки не нравилось его новое тело.

– Нет, конечно. – Баки сжал пальцами его загривок и потянул на себя, обняв. – Просто не лезь в самое пекло, я ведь сейчас не смогу тебя прикрыть.

– Хорошо. – Стив спрятал лицо в сгибе его шеи, как делал это раньше, жалея, что сейчас не может вдохнуть запах чужой кожи.

– Что с Броком? – спросил Баки, ероша ему волосы на затылке.

– Кажется, его растерзали шелки.

– Туда ему и дорога. Ладно, – Баки хлопнул Стива по плечу, – помоги мне подняться. Нам ещё нужно спрятать Лёд подальше от Кракена.

Перекинув живую руку Баки через шею, Стив поставил их обоих на ноги и вручил тому щит – раз уж он будет грести за двоих, ему не помешает одна свободная рука.

– Мы не будем его прятать – мы его уничтожим. – Стив опустил взгляд на Сферу в своей руке.

– Ты, конечно, стал гораздо сильнее, но даже Нэмор не смог уничтожить Лёд, а он Атлант, практически бог. – Баки серьёзно посмотрел на Стива и покачал головой, показывая, что план по самоубийству он не поддерживает.

– Я сделаю это не сам, – заверил его Стив, и погрёб к выходу.

В коридоре ни тела Брока, ни шелки не оказалось, но это ещё ни о чём не говорило. Стив не стал бы рассчитывать, что Броку удалось выжить, и он соврал бы, сказав, что ему жаль. Брок оказался единственным добровольным гвардейцем Кракена, получавшим удовольствие от творившихся жестокости и безумия. Он жил войной, так что в каком-то смысле было справедливо, что на ней он и погиб.

Выбравшись из переплетения коридоров, Стив и Баки оказались у одного из выходов на площадь перед арсеналом. Дождавшись пока Стив толкнёт дверь, Баки выглянул из проёма первым, выставив вперёд щит. Но площадь оказалась пуста и наполовину разрушена: балкон арсенала обвалился, часть казарм оказалась в копоти, а площадь была покрыта выбоинами и усеяна телами. Часть из них застыла в тёмно-розовой от крови и чернил спрутов воде, колыхаемая небольшим течением – жуткое зрелище.

– Так куда мы направляемся? – спросил Баки, отвлекая Стива от невесёлых мыслей.

– Наверх, а там – куда понесёт северное течение, – Стив оттолкнулся ногами от ступеней замка и поплыл вверх.

Баки обхватил его руками поперёк груди, прижавшись со спины, чтобы Стив мог грести обеими руками. Теперь тому плаванье давалось очень легко – за пару минут быстрых гребков они оказались так высоко над городом, что столица была как на ладони. И она вся превратилась в одно сплошное поле битвы: улицы кишели спрутами и муренами, сражающимися с тритонами, гриндлоу, ундинами… кажется, ни один из горожан не остался в стороне, приняв бой. На юге, за проломленной стеной города, закручивался тёмный водоворот, в котором, скорее всего, сошлись в бою Кракен и Нэмор.

Стив ещё раз окинул взглядом город, который считал своим домом, и направился к течению, тут же подхватившему и понёсшему их с Баки в сторону древнего храма. Несмотря на новое тело, вода в течении всё ещё ощущалась чертовски холодной, так что Стив провернулся в руках Баки, прижав его к своей груди, чтобы они могли согреться вдвоём.

– Так что ты собрался делать? – Баки немного подтянулся вверх, чтобы быть лицом к лицу.

– Мы опустим Лёд в источник, из которого Океан берёт своё начало. Его сила смогла заглушить магию Льда, так что, возможно, поглотит и сам куб, если тот окажется в самом её сосредоточении, – Стив постарался говорить чётко, чтобы Баки не узнал, что у него зуб на зуб не попадает.

Он пенял на холод течения, стараясь не думать о том, что рука, сжимавшая Сферу, уже отнялась до локтя. Всё же сила щита не делала Стива всемогущим и неуязвимым, но Баки об этом знать было необязательно, тем более что до места назначения оставалось совсем немного: вдалеке уже были видны скалы, где Стива и Сэма похитили келпи.

– Мы практически на месте, – объявил Стив перед тем, как начать выплывать из течения.

Он опустил их обоих на дно и направился в сторону расщелины между скалами. Баки последовал за ним, разминая покрытые металлической чешуёй пальцы.

– Как рука? – Стив оглянулся на него, подмечая, что дрожь унялась.

– В норме, уже отходит. Как твоя?

Едва не оступившись на остром камне, покрытом илом, Стив сдержал порыв втянуть голову в плечи – всё же Баки ничего не упускал из виду.

– Пока ещё чувствую, – виновато ответил Стив.

В наушнике раздался тяжёлый вздох, но никакой реплики не последовало, так что остаток пути до ущелья они преодолели в тишине.

– Нам вниз, – Стив первым шагнул за край, опускаясь в темноту.

Баки закинул щит за спину и тоже шагнул с обрыва, начав грести вниз наравне со Стивом. В этот раз воздушного купола не было, но камни в стенах длинной узкой пещеры всё ещё освещали её, хоть теперь их свет и казался тусклым. Доплыв до входа в зал, Стив с Баки оказались перед пятью стражниками-тритонами, вооружёнными трезубцами. Они узнали Стива и, кивнув в знак приветствия, расступились, пропуская. Однако, заметив Сферу в его руках, вместо дружелюбия их лица исказил суеверный ужас.

– Освободите гвардейца, он больше не опасен, – распорядился насчёт Сэма Стив, сделав вид, что не заметил, как тритоны от него отпрянули.

– Лёд их пугает, – подметил Баки, когда они проплыли пост охраны и двинулись через зал с колоннами.

Попавшиеся им по пути несколько русалок, оставшихся в храме, тоже поспешили исчезнуть из поля зрения, стоило им заметить в руках Стива светящийся холодным светом куб.

– Из-за него они практически вымерли, – кивнул Стив, входя в зал с картой.

– Не знаю, откуда взялся этот чёртов куб, но всем будет лучше, если он исчезнет. – Баки окинул взглядом убранство зала, но то его явно не вдохновило.

Он хмурился, что выдавало его сосредоточенность, а ещё постоянно бросал взгляды на руку Стива, держащую Сферу. Та немного дрожала, и кожа на ней успела стать практически белой от холода, так что его волнение было понятным. Стив промолчал – на него уже начал накатывать лихорадочный озноб, так что он надеялся это скрыть, покрепче сжав челюсть. Ему оставалось потерпеть совсем немного – они уже спускались по каменным ступеням в пещеру.

Стоило шагнуть сквозь барьер и влажной кожи тут же коснулся тёплый воздух, согревая, так что Стив поспешил стянуть маску с лица, освободив ноющую, но, кажется, уже начавшую срастаться скулу от давления зажимов.

Свечение воды в небольшом озерце стало сильнее, но в остальном в пещере ничего не изменилось: воздух всё так же приятно горчил, а волны набегали на каменные валуны.

– Это и есть источник? – Баки, тоже снявший маску, с едва заметной улыбкой на губах глубоко втягивал носом воздух, прикрыв глаза.

– Он и есть, – Стив кивнул, разглядывая берег.

Он выбрал один из валунов, уходящий вглубь озера, и направился к нему, собираясь отправить Сферу на самое дно, если оно вообще было у источника. Баки пошёл следом, и стоило Стиву опуститься на колени, вцепился пальцами в металлической чешуе в его пояс. Стив оглянулся, улыбнувшись, коротко выдохнул и резко опустил руку со Сферой под воду, раскрыв ладонь. Подушечки непослушных пальцев едва отклеились от примёрзшего к ним стекла, и Сфера начала медленно погружаться на глубину. Стив проводил её взглядом и едва сдержал крик, когда в его руку словно впилась тысяча маленьких игл. Ощущение было похоже на то, как отходило сильное онемение, но куда острее.

– Стив, – Баки дёрнул его на себя, оттаскивая от края и прижимая к груди. – Что случилось?

– Рука, – простонал Стив, стиснув зубы.

Рука болела немилосердно, а побелевшая кожа теперь покраснела, но стоило достать её из воды, как боль из обжигающей стала ноющей. Кожу всё ещё покалывало, а кости до локтя ломило, но по сравнению с первой вспышкой боли ощущение было довольно терпимым.

– Сильно болит? – Баки подался вперёд, мазнув мокрыми прядями по щеке Стива, и практически невесомо сжал пальцами его запястье.

– Уже лучше. – Стив откинул голову ему на плечо, стараясь выровнять перехватившее дыхание.

– Так больно? Ты вообще что-нибудь чувствуешь? – Тёплыми пальцами Баки погладил его ладонь и, дождавшись утвердительного кивка, несильно ущипнул. – А так?

– Всё в порядке, Бак. Всё хорошо, – Стив прикрыл глаза, расслабляясь.

Боль затихала, Сфера утонула в источнике, а они с Баки сидела на камнях обнявшись, живые и практически невредимые после всего, что с ними произошло, – всё действительно было в порядке.

– Не пугай меня так больше, дохляк, – тёплые губы коснулись виска Стива.

– Как скажешь.

Они остались сидеть так, практически не двигаясь, пока вместе с шумом разбивающейся о камни волны их не окатило водой из источника. Стив первым вскочил на ноги, уставившись на то, как спокойное озерцо вдруг начинает штормить.

– Кажется, Лёд не пришёлся источнику по вкусу. – Баки попятился назад, потянув за собой Стива, когда из-под водной глади ударил гейзер. – Нужно уходить!

Они оба побежали, надеясь добраться до барьера, отделявшего пещеру от храма, но ударившая в спину волна сбила их с ног. Стив успел обхватить Баки поперёк груди и развернуть, чтобы принять на себя удар о каменные стены, а после потерял сознание.

Волны с грохотом продолжали обрушиваться на камни, с шипением откатываясь обратно, только теперь в этот звук врезался ещё один громкий и резкий, дробивший Стиву и без того ноющий левый висок. Усугублял ситуацию яркий свет, резавший глаза даже сквозь закрытые веки. Застонав, Стив потянулся левой рукой прикрыть глаза, но та оказалась словно к чему-то привязана.

Выждав несколько секунд, пока боль в виске немного уймётся, а раздражающий звук затихнет, Стив открыл глаза и, кажется, ослеп от яркости. Немного привыкнув к освещению, он распахнул глаза, не веря тому, что видит: над ним было небо! Небо, затянутое грозовыми тучами, сквозь которые местами пробивались солнечные лучи и синева.

– Боги, – прошептал Стив.

Рядом раздался стон, а после Баки витиевато выругался, проклиная боль в рёбрах.

– Бак? – Стив повернул голову: тот распластался рядом с ним на песке.

– Стиви? – отозвался Баки, распахнув глаза.

Какое-то время он удивлённо переводил взгляд с раскинувшегося над ними неба на Стива и обратно, а потом вдруг рассмеялся. Глубоко и чисто – так, как Стив никогда до этого не слышал.

– Мы выбрались! Стив, мы выбрались! – Баки накинулся на него, придавив собой сверху, и принялся заполошно целовать куда попадётся.

Только сейчас Стив запоздало понял, что да – они действительно свободны. И это осознание отпустило тревогу, засевшую под рёбрами. Он начал отвечать на поцелуи Баки, сцеловывая с его лица улыбку, соль и песок. Прижав того к себе, Стив в одно движение поменял их местами, впившись в губы Баки своими. Жадно и пьяно, так что по телу побежала дрожь, а Баки отозвался стоном. Стив попытался взъерошить ему волосы левой рукой, но ту всё ещё что-то удерживало, и он с силой дёрнул руку вверх.

– Стой! – Баки со смехом откинул голову на песок. – Мы запутались руками в водорослях.

Стив опустил глаза и увидел целый зелёный ком, оплетающий их с Баки руки и держащий так крепко, что без ножа было не высвободиться.

– Как молодожёны, – хмыкнул Стив, вспомнив один из обрядов венчания у подводных народов.

Он навис над Баки, разглядывая его лицо в дневном свете и вновь запоминая морщинки вокруг его серо-голубых глаз, когда тот улыбался.

– Похоже на то, – отозвался Баки с лукавой улыбкой, прикусив нижнюю губу, и потянул Стива к себе, укладывая сверху.

Осознание того, что он теперь может закрыть собой Баки от чего угодно, накрыло Стива внезапно, но стало приятным дополнением к поцелую. Ещё немного повозившись на песке, обнимаясь и приходя в себя, они поднялись на ноги, придерживая друг друга, и огляделись.

Перед ними бушевало штормовое море, по цвету сливаясь с грозовыми облаками на горизонте. За спиной раскинулся песчаный пляж, за которым высились шумящие листвой на ветру деревья. Высоко в небе всё так же громко и отрывисто заходились чайки, кружа над пляжем. Воздух пах солью и чем-то знакомым, но давно забытым. Наверное, он пах свободой.

– Смотри, – Баки, поёжившись на ветру, указал левой рукой на уходящую вдаль полосу прибоя, по которой к ним приближался железный легионер непривычной красно-золотой расцветки с группкой окруживших его людей.

Ещё чуть поодаль за их спинами блестели стеклом башни города. Он отличался от того, где родился и вырос Стив, и был мало похож на морскую столицу.

– Готов к знакомству с местными жителями? – улыбнувшись, спросил Баки, хотя было видно, что он немного нервничает.

– Конечно, – Стив убрал слегка вьющуюся на конце от влаги прядь ему за ухо и успокаивающе улыбнулся.

Баки фыркнул, стряхнув со ставшей липкой от соли кожи песок, достал нож, разрезав водоросли, и поправил у себя на запястье нитку с жемчужиной, которую чудом миновало острое лезвие. Стив тоже поправил свой амулет и нагнулся за щитом, который вымыло на берег вместе с их телами.

Он сжал край раковины, ощущая под подушечками пальцев её тепло, а потом, поддавшись порыву, отправил щит одним броском в море. Когда тот снова понадобится, Стив был уверен, щит вернётся к нему в руки, а пока в нём не было нужды.

Больше никакой войны – морское дно, годы плена и междоусобные распри остались позади. Стив и Баки туда больше не вернутся. Они выбрались, они живы, они свободны – они заслужили пожить мирно.

– Уверен? – спросил Баки, проводив щит взглядом.

– Да. – Стив прижался губами к его скуле и поймал за ладонь живой руки. – Пойдём.

Он не спеша пошёл в направлении города к приближавшейся к ним группе людей, прижимаясь к плечу Баки своим и переплетя с ним пальцы.


End file.
